Forever
by sparklysparkle
Summary: America is going to win, she hopes. Although she still has to regain Maxon's trust, but with twists and turns along the way, will she be able to break through and become The One? Taken place after The Elite:) -Miss America-
1. Chapter 1

**Hello You Selection fan-people. This is my third story to The Selection by Kiera Cass. This is and will not be intended to be a prequel for my other stories, but maybe it will by the end, I dunno, let's see what happens. It takes place after the Elite, so yeah.**

**Read awaaaaaaay **

"Miss America," someone coos softly. I moan in agitation. "Miss, a queen is never late." It's Anne.

I roll over and rub my eyes. Mary and Lucy have already opened my blinds and I notice Anne on the side of my bed, grinning. I remember the conversation I had with my maids yesterday.

Yesterday. It seems like it was so long ago. Yesterday was that overwhelming Report and probably one of the most dangerous rebel attacks the palace has experienced, during the Selection at least.

Yesterday my maids and I concocted a plan for me to win the Selection. No telling if it would work, but at least we had a plan. Maxon knew who I was and I will continue to be myself, although with a few alterations. I will have to start acting like I am queen-material. I will have to be polite, kind and very obedient from now on. The other half of it was King Clarkson. He doesn't like me because I have done something bad, now I just have to show him something good, whenever I get the opportunity.

Not so long ago I was prepared to leave the Selection and turn my back on Maxon forever. I know now that I would regret every bit of it. I realized I truly cared for Prince Maxon Schreave.

I feel guilty because it took me so long to realize it.

Maxon had always had feelings for me and if it weren't for my decision to choose between him or Aspen, my ex-boyfriend, the Selection would be over. Now that my mind and my heart have come to terms and settled with Maxon, everything is different. Because of my little stunt on the Report I have lost his trust, the one thing I've had from the beginning. Now, I must, more than anything, regain that trust if I don't want to lose him forever.

I sit up with a sudden boost of confidence in my plan and Anne smiles wider. She continues to remind me of all the things a queen should and shouldn't do.

"A queen is never late." Anne says again. I smile. It's nice to have someone on your side.

My three, wonderful maids, prepare me for the day ahead. I'm sure it will be an overwhelming one with lots of confusion and tension, so they try to make me start my day as comfortable as possible.

Anne, Mary and Lucy put me into a simple, yet regal, yellow day dress that compliments the daisy earrings I am wearing. I look in the mirror, giving myself that one last pep talk before all eyes are on me-again.

Once I feel I have wasted enough time, I nod to my maids and they all give me a reassuring hug, before I leave my room and face whatever lies ahead in the dining hall.

In the dining hall sits a puffy-eyed Natalie and a sympathetic Kriss. Kriss looks like she's trying to comfort Natalie, but Natalie pushes her away, making the situation very awkward for Kriss. Her eyes seem to brighten at my entrance.

"America!" She says and I almost believe that sound of relief. Natalie looks up, but only for a moment before playing with her hash browns again.

"I'm so glad your staying America," Kriss continues. It'd be easier if Kriss were meaner.

"Me too," I reply. "I really want to redeem myself after all that drama." I think I said that right. Kriss nods to confirm my thoughts. "Your idea was fabulous, though!" I say, trying to make friendly conversation. Kriss blushes.

"Oh, it's been a dream of mine, doing something like that." She says modestly.

"Well it was fantastic!" I say maybe a little too flatly, but Kriss doesn't seem to notice or mind, so I let it pass.

Soon everyone is in the dining hall and it is clear of the elephant in the room. There is so much tension and I know it's caused by my doings. I often find myself looking over at the Royal Family to see their mood, or if I'm doing something wrong. My eyes find Maxon's, that are staring right back into mine. I can't help but notice his smile widen, which can only be a mirror image to what mine looks like.

Since our night in the safety room something's different between us. It feels like we've shared this special moment that made our relationship stronger. The secrets we told each other down there, the feelings we shared for each other, have all built up into something I have never shared with anyone else.

The only thing missing is that trust.

I instantly want to tug my ear, so I can see him, but I hesitate. He probably has another date tonight. I don't let myself show my jealousy on the outside, but inside, I'm fuming. It doesn't matter, I tug my ear anyway, and if he has a date or he's busy he'll shake his head.

So I tug my ear, and to my surprise, he tugs back.

I look away and even blush a little. The effects Maxon can have on me seem to be growing. I now find myself looking at Celeste. I've seen a slight change in her that I've never seen. After the Report yesterday, when King Clarkson started yelling, she turned emotionless. She was like Maxon during Marlee's caning. I wonder what got to her so much she acted that way, wouldn't the Celeste I know have a smug look on her face that I would want to slap off right away? I turn away before anyone starts to notice.

The rest of breakfast was uneventful. I guess everyone wanted everything to cool down from yesterday's events.

So I am very surprised when I am about to finish, Maxon stands.

"Lady Natalie," he says and Natalie looks up. "Will you please accompany me in the library?" Natalie nods and stands to link arms with Maxon.

That jealousy from before has returned and I find myself watching their every step as they leave the dining hall. But then it hits me.

He's eliminating her.

He told me that is was only fair to let her go, after her sister's awful murder. So I plaster a wide smile on my face as I excuse myself from the dining hall.

**So what do you think so far? What do you think Maxon is really doing? What about Celeste? What's up with her? I felt that she was hiding something during the ending of the Elite, she acted emotionless when America was getting in trouble…shouldn't Celeste be laughing? So I've decided to play with her character as well as the others a bit**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

We are excused from the Women's Room today, another way to cool down from yesterday. Or maybe no one wants to see my face.

I try not to think of any of those awful thoughts and stride confidently back into my room, wondering when Maxon would arrive.

My maids are in my room playing cards and exchanging the usual gossip. They all look up at me hopefully.

"Breakfast was good." I say. They all continue to look at me, begging for more. I walk to where they sit and take my own seat.

"Oh and I will be seeing Maxon soon." I smile as they squeal excitedly.

As I am laughing away and they fuss over my outfit a swift knock comes before the door opens. I ease my laughter and in comes Maxon. My maids rise quickly and grab their cards.

"Your majesty," Anne says and bows gracefully. Mary and Lucy follow suit.

"Hello ladies." Maxon says.

"Do you need anything?" Anne asks, quite flustered.

"No, but perhaps a bit of privacy?" Anne nods and leaves the room with a giggling Mary and Lucy.

The door closes and Maxon looks at me, hands in his suit pockets.

"So…" I start.

"America. Weren't you the one who tugged your ear?" Maxon asks, smiling.

"Yes! Is it so bad that I just want to see you?" I ask standing up. Maxon's smile widens.

"No, of course not. That's usually why I tug my ear, too." He says. I smile and blush.

"So, Maxon," I say, walking in closer to him and grabbing his hand. "What's on your mind?"

Maxon sighs and looks down.

"I just eliminated Natalie."

"Oh," I reply.

"I know I've eliminated a lot of girls, but this time it was just so hard. Not as hard as nearly eliminating you of course, but very, very hard." He sighs again. He looks so stressed.

"Why Maxon?" I ask, bringing my hand up to cup his cheek.

"Well her sister. I know it's right and she should go back to mourn her, plus I knew we didn't have much of a connection, but when she goes back her sister won't be there. America how would you feel if you had to go back home and May wasn't-"

"Stop Maxon!" I say and walk away from our embrace, shutting my eyes with all my might, trying to get that image out of my mind. I cannot imagine May not being alive and I will not try to imagine it.

May and Natalie's sister had met during Halloween, and I knew they were friends. What will May do if she found out?

"I'm sorry America." Maxon apologizes quietly. And soon I can feel warm arms hugging me from behind. "I'm sorry." He says again.

I take a few deep breaths to calm myself.

"No, it's alright. I never thought of it that way. I can only imagine what Natalie must be going through." Maxon sighs again and spins me around to look at him.

"Now, enough about Natalie. I'm with America, and I have felt I really needed some America time lately."

I give him the are-you-serious look and smile.

"We spent a lot of time together yesterday." I reply.

"So?" He gives me a mock-pout. "Besides, those were moments when we thought we would never have each other again, but here we are." I smile sweetly, but then remember one of the bad memories from last night. I can see Maxon notices my change in emotion.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Your back?" I look up at him, concerned. Maxon sighs again.

"America, my back is fine. Especially since you fixed me up! You don't need to worry about it." He holds me cheek and looks deep down into me.

"But Maxon-"

"Shh," Maxon says and pulls me into his chest. I am instantly filled with warmth and tenderness. "Shh." He says again and starts to play with my hair.

I pull away and look up at him gritting my teeth, still worried.

"America," he sighs. "Will you ever stop worrying about me?"

And before I can answer his lips are on mine and his hands are on my back, pulling me in. His kisses are so sweet and gentle, yet they leave me aching for more. I pull away for one moment and look into his brown eyes so I can answer,

"Never."

And then he pulls me in for another tender kiss. Maxon eventually pulls apart, but we are still holding each other in the same way.

"So America," he smiles. "You've been nothing but kind and content with me, so it is the least I can do but return the favor. What's on _your_ mind?"

"Well actually Maxon," I say. "I'm a bit disappointed." Maxon furrows his brows.

"Why?"

"Well, if you can remember all the way back to our date under the stars, we were rudely interrupted by a palace guard."

"Yes, I can recall that." A smile begins to settle again on Maxon's face.

"Yes, well before that, I was trying to find out more things about you, because you are so perfect." Maxon smiles and pulls me in closer. "So, I guess you can say I'm disappointed because I still know so little about you."

Maxon thinks about this for a moment.

"True." He finishes. "And I know even less about you." I smile shyly. "So tomorrow I will pick you up at five and we will have an early dinner before a walk around the grounds. And you can ask anything you want to know. Except for another holiday." Maxon winks.

"Aww!" I complain sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, my dear," he caresses my cheek. "But we already have plenty of holidays." I laugh and cuddle in closer to his body. "So is it a date?" He asks.

"Yes Maxon. It's a date."


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost five, which meant Maxon would be here soon. I had been anxious about tonight all day. Of course I wanted to know more and more about Maxon, but what if he tells me something I don't want to know. Or what if he asks me something I don't want to answer.

I shake the feelings away and look forward to just enjoying the night with Maxon. Besides, we have to work on trust anyway.

It was five minutes to five when there was a knock. My maids had left 20 minutes earlier, leaving me in a strapless gown that was dark purple with hints of pink. The bodice was tight and fit around my waist with a small bejeweled pattern while the bottom fell into a waterfall of soft colors. I wished my maids had put me in something more practical, I knew it was going to be cold out.

I opened the door and there was Maxon, wearing the same suit from lunch. His blonde hair was combed back as usual and he was looking exceptionally happy.

"Hello, my dear America," I rolled my eyes at the name and laughed.

"Hello, my dear Maxon." I replied and he laughed, too.

"Shall we?" And he held up his arms for me to take.

"Did you just say 'shall'?" I giggled, linking my arms with his.

"Yes I did. Now _shall_ we go?" Maxon mocked, purposely putting more emphasis on the 'shall'.

We walked down the corridor, saying nothing at all, but simply enjoying each other's company. It was nice to have a peaceful, quiet moment with Maxon on the rare occasion. I finally had to break the silence.

"So where are we having dinner?" I ask, looking up at him.

"My room, of course." Maxon says matter-of-factly.

"Oh," I say. I haven't been to his room before, and suddenly my stomach churns with nervousness.

"I believe I haven't shown you it, yet?" He asks. I nod. "Well don't worry, I made my bed." I had to laugh.

"Did _you_ make your bed Maxon? Or did your housekeeper?" I ask. Maxon sighed in defeat.

"The housekeeper." I laugh. "But I made sure to put all my toys away." He's looking down at me, wanting praise for his good deeds. I lose my focus and become captivated with Maxon. I haven't really noticed anything so precise on his face, but now I can see it all. The gleam of happiness that shows in his big brown eyes when he looks at me, the dimples right in the middle on his cheeks when he smiles and I can vaguely see bags under his eyes, from lack of sleep, probably.

We stop walking and look at each other for what seems like forever. I can tell he is studying my face, too, as he looks from eye to eye and all around. I wonder what he's thinking.

I begin to smile and look away, trying my hardest not to blush, but I'm sure I am failing.

"Did you know..." Maxon starts and I look back up at him. "That no one can compare to how beautiful you are." He finishes, staring fiercely into my eyes. I can feel my cheeks get hot and turn away.

"Come on," I say. "I'm hungry." And I pull him forward, willing him to walk.

"I bet you are." Maxon laughs.

Maxon's room was better than what Kriss had described it to be. It was all fairly simple, but very sophisticated. He had an old, pale wallpaper that made the room look huge, although it was, and his bed was huge, but looked like it was hardly ever touched. He had a large desk filled with files and paperwork and above that was a board, filled with important papers pinned up. Everything else was fairly simple, a lamp, bedside table, matching sitting chairs.

Then there was a table in the middle with two chairs on either side. Maxon pulled one out for me.

"Aren't you afraid I will sneak a look at any of those important documents and tell the whole country about it?" I asked. Maxon came down and whispered in my ear.

"Yes, but I think you know the consequences now." And he stood and took his own seat across from me. "Besides, don't you want my trust anymore?" Maxon looked genuinely curious.

"Yes!" I say. "More than anything,"

"Really?" He asks.

"Really." I confirm.

"More than food?" Maxon smirks. I look down, accepting defeat.

"Yes, more than food. Because I know with your trust, we can…can…"

"Be an us?" He finishes for me. I nod in confirmation.

"Yes."

Dinner continued with humorous conversation between Maxon and I, in between the delicious meal. And by the end of it, Maxon was trying to get poses out of me for the 'perfect shot' on his camera.

Soon we were on our way to the gardens, asking each other questions.

"What's your favorite color?" He asks.

"Maxon, you know that one." I complain.

"Do I?" he asks. I hold up my blue bracelet that he got me from New Asia. "Ah yes, blue. Like your eyes." I bat my eyes.

"What's _your_ favorite color?" I ask and Maxon thinks about it.

"Well, I've always like green, but I've come to love red."

"Red?"

"Yes. Red like your hair and red like that dress you wore on your first speaking Report."

"You remembered…" I whisper.

"Of course!" He laughs. "That was the night I received my first kiss." I beam at the memory. That moment was definitely a highlight in my life.

We make our way out of the doors of the palace and out into the chilly night. It is dark, but lights around the palace walls make outside almost visible.

"What's the worst thing you've ever done?" Maxon now asks as we walk slowly out. I look at him.

"Apart from my stupid philanthropy project and losing your trust, you mean?"

"Yes."

"Lied to my parents, I suppose. I hated to do it, but I had to." Maxon is nodding understandably. "What about you?"

"The worst thing I've ever done is let rebels chase after you into the forest." He says shakily. I grip his arm tight.

"You didn't let them, you were helping the other girls."

"But I couldn't even get to you!" He exclaims. "I knew once you were out of sight that my life was ruined and it was all my fault." Maxon looks down, sadly. I wondered why he hadn't mentioned this before. It happened what seemed like months ago.

"Stop," I say. "Stop." And I wipe a lone tear off his cheek and will him to look at me. "It wasn't your fault, Maxon. You were doing your job. And you know your life wouldn't have been ruined. You would have Kriss." I say confidently, but choke out the last part.

"You actually think Kriss could compare to you?" Maxon requests.

"Anyway…" I brush the conversation away. "What do you…desire?"

"You, of course." Maxon replies.

"Apart from me your Majesty." I laugh.

"Well," Maxon begins. "I desire a peaceful country with allies and no rebels. A handsome King and beautiful Queen living undisturbed here in the palace as they try and create an equal nation."

I liked that answer.

"That sounds nice." I say.

"Yes," Maxon says softly. He looks like he's dreaming it up in his imagination. "Tell me more about your family." Maxon demands.

"You already know a great deal about them."

"Yes, but I want more." I sigh.

"What do you want to know?"

"Tell me more about your younger siblings."

"May and Gerard." I start. "May is a young, hyper girl filled to the max in opinions. She gets very excited, even over the littlest things, like extra food for dinner or a new pink hair ribbon or even new paintbrushes. She liked you more than I did before I came here." Maxon laughs. "She is incredibly talented. She's an artist. May can create anything from clay sculptures to oil paintings. They turn out so beautiful." I close my eyes so I can conjure up the memory of her art, and while I'm there I find something else. "Her laugh is as bright as sunshine and her smile is as clear as day."

I can remember so much about her so visibly. I haven't noticed how much I've missed her, until now.

"Gerad," I continue. "Is even younger. He's seven. Gerad is so sweet, but he often becomes grumpy and annoyed because of how much he is pushed. He has to find a suitable job, a musician, artist, actor, dancer."

"What does he want to be?" Maxon asks with an eyebrow raised.

"All Gerad wants to do is play sport. He often kicks his soccer ball against the wall of the house. He was getting pretty good when I left, and he can only improve."

"So he is forced to do something he doesn't want to do?"

"Maxon, please don't turn this into work." I complain.

"No, but I really want to know."

I sigh. "Then yes, Gerad is forced to do something he doesn't want to do."

We are quiet for a moment.

"What makes you mad?" I ask, finally.

"When my opinions and ideas are unrightfully discouraged." Maxon answers. "I'm going to be King soon and no one is giving me the time of day."

I am quiet. How are you supposed to respond to that?

"What makes you mad, America?" He asks now.

"Many things. I remember going into a two's house to perform made me mad… all the food they wasted." I shake my head. "But what also makes me mad is seeing you with the other girls."

"That's not anger, that's jealousy." Maxon smiles.

"No, it is anger. Yes, I am jealous when you're with them, but I'm angry because it should be me, and I'm angry because I'm scared they're giving you something better."

"What could they possibly give to me that's better than you?" Maxon says adoringly. I smile and duck my head.

"I don't know…"

"I have another question."

"Do tell." I smile. That was our little phrase when one of us was about to tell the other something.

"Why do you brush off compliments like they are a part of the wind?" He asks.

"I don't know. I never thought I needed compliments or was worth them… half of the time I never believe them, anyway."

"But why? Why do you deter compliments but deem insults as absolutely correct? " Maxon urges.

"Because! I never thought I was pretty and I never thought I was talented?" I exclaim.

"Do you now?" He softens.

"Yes. No. Maybe. Kind of?" Maxon laughs.

"Well, you better start to believe them. Because soon they will come and hit you like a ton of bricks."

"My, my, my, Prince Maxon," I laugh. "I think you have gotten more out of me tonight than I have you." Maxon smiles brightly at his accomplishments.

"Yes, my dear, I would try and let you catch up, but you need your beauty sleep." He says ironically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I exclaim as he turns us back in the direction of the palace. "Weren't you just saying I am beautiful and should believe it?" I laugh, gripping Maxon for warmth.

"I was just joking," Maxon says wrapping his suit coat around me. "Prince's can do that, you know."

Then he wraps his strong arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him so I embrace his warmth, and we walk slowly back into the palace.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Monday. The rest of the Elite, all four of us, were waiting for the Queen to give us our next big surprise.

"I hope it's not hard." Elise complains.

"I hope it's not work." Celeste says flatly.

"I wonder if we have to do it individually…" Kriss considers.

I just sit there. I'm utterly scared that I will have the hardest task since my 'wonderful' presentation on the Report.

I'm close to biting the tips of my fingernails when the Queen nimbly walks in with her maids close behind. We all stand to acknowledge her entry.

Queen Amberly has us sit after we curtsy. She tells us that she has big news.

"This is something that we have not done before during the Selection," she starts. Oh no. "But, the King and Prince as well as myself believe that it won't only benefit you girls, but the entire nation." I think I'm about to faint. "On Wednesday, we all will be leaving the palace on a tour around Illea, stopping in every province along the way." Well, I was not expecting that. "We will travel by train, and stay in each province for a day or two, greatly increasing your popularity." I'm actually very excited now. "This is something a queen would have to do, so grace and composure is vital." I add that to the checklist in my mind. "And finally, we will be stopping in your own provinces, so you will be able to see your families."

I'm fairly sure I wasn't the only one who let out an excited squeal.

"You all should start to pack. Your maids have been kept up to date and know what to pack, but you also have a say. So please, go now and do not waste your time. Tomorrow you will have many lessons with Silvia." The Queen finishes.

The four of us waste no time at all rushing back into our rooms. Anne, Mary and Lucy are unzipping 5 large, expensive suitcases. Five suitcases! This was going to be a long trip.

After packing my five bags with elegant gowns and dresses for our trip, and sneaking in a pair of pants and a shirt, I am completely puffed and order dinner in my room, scared that I am forgetting an accessory that will be needed or a shoe that's missing it's partner.

By the time I've eaten, I'm positive I have everything I need, and the bags are placed across the room against the wall. I don't hesitate to crawl up into my soft, welcoming bed and drift into a deep, peaceful sleep.

In the morning I was woken up earlier than usual.

"You have lessons with Silvia starting after breakfast today." Anne informs me while waking me up.

Silvia's lessons hold some great tips, like how _not_ to trip down stairs.

"It has happened before in a previous Selection and that contestant was greatly humiliated." Silvia notifies us.

I find it so silly, how a girl can be so humiliated and shamed if she tripped down stairs. I would probably just laugh it off.

We also have more etiquette and manners classes.

"Just in case!" Silvia chirps. As if the Elite don't have enough etiquette or have forgotten in what…3 minutes?

By the end of my class-filled day I am exhausted. After dinner I make my way up to my room early, before the other girls and bump into a frustrated Maxon who was absent at dinner.

"Maxon?" I call as I walk up the steps. He is pacing back and forth running his hands through his usually combed back hair. He looks up when he hears his name.

"Oh," he stops. "I didn't expect anyone to come up, yet."

"As much as I love food, I really need some rest." I say.

"Busy day?" He asks. How could he find the time to say that when he so obviously was having a much busier one?

"Yes, you?" I ask.

"Mmmhmm." Maxon replies, tapping his foot uneasily.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask.

"Yeah…Okay."

I grab his hand and pull him into my room. I was hoping that I could fall asleep instantly, but Maxon needs me.

My maids stand abruptly, startled by the visitor.

"You girls can go. His majesty and I are just having a quick chat and then I can prepare myself for bed. Thank you." I say and they curtsy before leaving.

"If you need us, just ring." Anne calls from behind her shoulder as she closes the door.

I turn to face Maxon.

"So?" I wait for his answer, but he doesn't look like he's close to saying anything. "Maxon?"

Unexpectedly Maxon marches forward and wraps his arms around me. Confused, but also pleased, I wrap my arms around him too. I'm fairly certain I almost fell asleep like that.

Maxon pulls away. "I'm sorry. I just really needed that." He says.

"It's ok," I smile. "It was a pleasant surprise." Maxon smiles back, gratefully.

"Well I just found out that at the end of this splendid trip you girls will go home and I will be meeting with the Mayor's of each caste and will be presenting a presentation to them. My father told me to prepare one, and I had, but I didn't think it would be for this!" Maxon exclaims. "I am sure to fail! They will think their new King will be a nut job!" I remember Maxon on the usual reports before I came along. He was rather stiff and sometimes unsure of what to say, but somehow he got more comfortable once he met me. That made me smile.

"I'm sure you will do fine." I say. I notice we are still holding each other.

"Really?"

"Really."

"You're not just saying that for my own sake?"

"Maxon would I really lie to you _now_?" I question.

"No, I suppose not." Maxon answers. "But do you have any tips for me?"

"Well, speak clearly, smile, be confident, know your work, oh and…" I peek up on my toes and kiss his lips gently. "Be yourself."

Maxon is looking at me, enthralled. I can't help but smile to myself. "Now just remember all of that and you will do fine." I say with a wink.

"I certainly will." He says, still with the awestruck expression. I usher him towards the door and he's standing there, spellbound.

"Now, go. Lady America needs her beauty sleep." I sneak one last look of Maxon's sly face and cheeky grin before closing the door.

**What a quick and cheeky chapter, aye? Tell me what you think. This was a teensy weensy bit of a filler, but there is much more adventure and romance to come…excited?**


	5. Chapter 5

We are woken up much earlier than usual, so that we could get a head start on the Selection tour. Today we would hop on the train and cruise around Angeles, the main province in which we are already in.

My maids put me in a longer day dress, as the weather was getting colder. The dress was a light blue the resembled the sky this morning. I stuck to small wedges, as they would be more suitable for travel.

I could barely keep my eyes open during breakfast. I don't think I have ever woken up so early in all my life, but this was how it was going to be for the duration of the tour so, may as well get used to it.

The Elite were allowed to return to their rooms to freshen up before we left. I went back and before anything else, splashed cold water onto my face to wake me up.

Much better.

My maids then applied a fresh coat of light makeup. I was grateful for the fact that they would be joining us on this trip. Their presence would make everything less stressful.

I was ready to go in a short time and walked with my maids close behind. I noticed that there was no rustling in the rooms, which could only mean the others had already gone down.

I continued to take my time because I knew I wasn't late, in fact I was early. I walked down to the front at a leisurely pace. The usually shut doors were open and sending in wisps of cold, fresh air.

As I walked towards the front I heard footsteps coming. I turned to see Maxon, jogging to catch up with me.

"Girls, you go along now and get in your car. I'll see you all on the train." I said happily, and they curtsied before walking out the doors.

Maxon finally caught up with me and smiled.

"Hello America," he said.

"Hi," I replied. Maxon held out his arm for me to take and I took it. I could already feel the warmth rushing through my body. "Are you riding with us?" I asked as we strolled towards the big, open doors.

"Well, mother and father have already left, so yes, I suppose. I guess I can keep you all company." Maxon said. I felt giddy on the inside. _More time with Maxon_, I thought. "Besides, it's only a small trip to the station."

We walk a bit more down the hall. I can start to feel the chilly air engulfing me.

"Are you excited?" Maxon asked, looking down at me.

"Yes!" I reply. "But I'm also nervous."

"Me, too." Maxon agreed.

I forced us to a stop and faced Maxon. Maxon's eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. I closed the space between us and hugged him tightly.

After a few moments passed I let go and looked up at him.

"Feel better?" I asked and he nodded.

"Me, too." I smile and we continue to walk. "Usually, when your worried, all you need is a hug from a friend to make all that worry disappear." Maxon laughs and nods his head in agreement.

We make it out in front of the long, black vehicle and Maxon opens the door for me. Inside I can hear the other girls make small conversation. I slide in and see how peculiar the car it. The seats are arranged in a circular assembly. I scoot on to the left side next to Elise with Celeste and Kriss across from me. They all continue with the conversation, completely oblivious of my presence or just don't seem to care, but when Maxon slides in next to me they all fall silent.

"Good morning ladies." He smiles, trying to get comfortable in his seat next to mine. They all smile and bat their eyelashes. "Did you all sleep well?"

There was a chorus of mumbling and nodding.

Why were they acting so weird in front of him? It's not like they have never been alone with him before.

Suddenly, I realize.

They are all together with him.

I wonder how Maxon is feeling, being enclosed with his four girlfriends all together.

The car starts to move brusquely and I slide back into Maxon.

"Oops! Sorry!" I say and Maxon simply laughs.

"It's fine, it's fine." Maxon chuckles.

The trip continues with complete and utter silence. I find it quite amusing and had to stop myself from laughing, awkwardly smiling at myself.

"What's so funny?" Maxon asks. I look at him and can't help but let out a small giggle.

"Oh, nothing." I reply and turn away. Maxon's hand finds mine and holds it tightly. I squeeze it in return and smile at him. I rest my head on his shoulder, not worrying about the other girls and what they might think.

"You all are awfully quiet…" Maxon says. He was directing it toward the other three. Kriss and Elise blush bashfully and Celeste shrugs.

"It's too early to make decent conversation." Celeste says flatly.

"That is true." I consent. For once, in all of our differences, we can agree on one thing. When I look back on the Selection, I will remember that.

Maxon laughs lightly before the silence enters again.

Suddenly the car stops and the driver opens a small slot at the front.

"Your majesty," he says. "There is a large herd of cattle passing."

"Open the roof." Maxon orders, standing up, still holding my hand, but having to slouch, as he is too tall. There is a compartment in the roof that opens and Maxon pops his head through.

He comes back down shortly and says,

"We might be here a while." And he sits back down and starts a conversation with us.

After a car trip that got much more conversational as we progressed towards the station, we finally made it. Maxon led me off onto the train before we separated to go see our new rooms for the next couple of weeks.

I go to the room I was told I had and open the door to see my three maids cleaning and organizing already. The suitcases are already unpacked and put into the temporary closets and the bed is made.

"You girls are too much." I say.

"Oh, miss!" Mary exclaims. "What on earth took you so long?" The other two turn to look for my answer.

"There was a herd of cattle that slowed us down."

"Oh," they all seem to say at once.

I walk around the room and look at everything. My window is probably the best part. It is so big and so clear, I can see everything. I can imagine lying on my bed while the train moves, and seeing all the beautiful towns and fields.

"Miss," Anne says. "You all are having lunch in about five minutes, so I suggest you go now. A queen is never late." She reminds me.

"Oh, ok. I will go then." I open the door. "Do any of you happen to know where the dining car is?"

"Walk right and keep going until you reach it." Anne smiles.

"Thank you." And I leave my room.

Upon walking to the dining car, I see Elise and Kriss talking quietly before the door. I can barely hear what they say as I near them.

"He was holding her hand the _whole_ time!" Elise exclaims quietly.

"Hi Kriss, hi Elise!" I say cheerfully.

"Hi." They say together.

"You coming?" I ask.

"In a moment." Kriss answers. I nod and enter the doors. I find myself smiling at hearing them talk about me and Maxon, and their jealousy because of it. When I come to my senses I notice everyone is seated except the Elite. I curtsy to the Royal family and go to take my seat.

There is one big table, instead of many small ones like in the palace, so I am unsure of where to sit. I don't want to intrude, but I also don't want to sit where I shouldn't. I raise an eyebrow at Maxon, but he just smiles, which is no help at all.

I decide to take my seat next to him. It was either him or Queen Amberly. I think I am more comfortable with Maxon. I stand behind the chair before speaking,

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all." Maxon replies. I let the relief flow from my body on the inside, but try to stay composed on the outside. I take a seat and the waiters bring plate on plate of delicious foods. But before I start, Maxon, who is acting a bit more confident than usual, leans over and whispers to me.

"You look adorable when you curtsy." He says and sits back straighter in his seat, with a sly grin on his face. I convey a small, sheepish smile and blush rapidly, looking downwards at the heart-tingly compliment. And when I look up, I see Elise and Kriss are whispering at what they saw outside the window of the door.

So far, everything was going great.

**Everything's great! YAY! But if nothing else happens this wouldn't be a very good story will it? So much more to come! Keep reviewing, etc! There is more to come so keep checking back in or if you're awesome hit that follow/favorite button;)**


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of lunch was average. I tried to enjoy the delicious meal without trying to let King Clarkson or the other girl's glares put me off. I really hadn't done anything wrong.

I walked back to my room and noticed a guard standing outside my door. As I drew nearer I recognized that stance, that figure. Turning his head to confirm my thoughts, Aspen stared. It was almost a glare, but with more hope, something that would make me feel guilty.

"What are you doing here?" I ask harshly, but quietly.

"All of the Elite have been given a guard to protect them on the tour, miss." He says formally. "I am yours." No, no. Why Aspen?

"Ok, so what are you doing here? Outside my room?" I am annoyed.

"We must guard your room." Aspen sounds like a robot.

"Why are you acting like this?" I ask, finally.

"Because up until recently, I didn't even know you were still here." He says angrily.

Oh. I forgot.

"Aspen-" I start.

"Just forget it." He says and looks away.

Accepting defeat, I march into my room and fall back onto my bed in complete frustration. I have to tell Maxon. I have to get Aspen away from me, this could ruin everything.

No I can't. If I tell him I need a new guard he will ask why, and then I will have to explain how Aspen is my ex-boyfriend. And there is really no way I can see that conversation ending easily. So I decided I would keep Aspen to myself and bear with him during the tour. At least I knew I could trust him to take care of me. And I knew, if I ended up with Maxon he would have tons of secrets he would have to keep hidden, even if we _were_ working on trusting each other. So he would have his secrets and I would have mine.

"Miss, at three, you will join Silvia and the other Elite for a meeting to explain what's going to happen on the tour." Mary tells me. I nod my head and urge myself to stand.

"Wonderful."

At three, all of the Elite are sipping tea on soft couches while waiting for Silvia. She finally comes in and interrupts our conversation about our families.

"Ladies!" She sings. "How are you all feeling?" We murmur our 'goods' and 'fines' as she beams. "Good! Now this is just brief information about the tour. We will start here in Angeles and make our way around the 35 provinces. Elise, since this is your province, you will see your family tomorrow." Elise squeals. "At each province a banquet will be held in the honor of you and the Royal Family, but before each banquet you will go out into the streets and greet the people. This is a way we can see how well you act with the people of Illea. Since you will be out in the open, your guard will stay with you at usually, every moment, we can't have anything bad happening to any of you." Oh, great. "That's about it. Any questions?" Kriss and Celeste raise their hands.

"Kriss?"

"Well, I was just wondering, will this be a test we will be marked on?" She asks sheepishly.

"Yes and no. Yes, we are testing you to see if you are a good people-person, no you will not be marked, just act natural." Silvia answers and Kriss nods. "Yes Celeste?"

"Where will Maxon be during all of this?" Celeste asks. I had to admit; I was wondering that, too.

"He will, for the majority, be by your sides on this tour. However, he and his father have an important meeting after the tour by themselves. We will all return to the palace as they attend this meeting." Silvia answers, but I already knew that. "Any other questions?" No one asks. "Well you girls can go. Make sure you get enough sleep each night and if you have any other questions, just come and find me." She smiles and bounces out of the corridor.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Kriss squeaks. I had to agree with her. I was looking forward to it, too.

**Hmmm… What's Aspen doing there? Do you feel sorry for him? Or does he deserve it? Should America tell Maxon? What's going to happen? Leave me your thoughts by reviewing! Lots of love, me**

**P.S. Sorry it's one of those short, boring, filler chapters ugh! Aren't they the worst?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews you all make me smile and make my day better! Ily all! Yes, lilythemermaid, I kinda had this idea from thg;) (catching fire tho omg). **

**wow, I'm really flying through this! I better hurry and make new chaptersssss! Yikes!**

**so my lovely, lovely, beautiful readers, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

I woke up early, again. My maids put me into a tight, dark blue dress that complimented my small curves.

I wasn't too worried about touring Angeles, since I had been living here for a very long time now. I was more excited to be out of the palace grounds than anything.

The Elite all had breakfast together and we exchanged expectations for the tour while chomping down our breakfast.

I didn't know when we would visit my province because Silvia said that she would tell us the night before we entered that province. I really hoped it would be soon because I couldn't wait to see my family. I hated that they left without saying goodbye after Marlee got caned and I hated how May had to sit and watch it. In my heart, I secretly hoped Maxon would apologize to her, I knew how happy that would make her.

We arrived in the town square of Angeles in no time. The train must have been moving really slowly because I knew that it wasn't that far from the palace. It was around eight when we departed the train into the town hall for tea with the mayor.

King Clarkson, Maxon and the mayor took a seat in the sitting chairs by the window while the Elite, Queen Amberly and the mayor's wife sat at the lounges in the middle of the room.

The mayor's wife, whose name was Mrs. Samdon, usually only spoke to the queen, but occasionally brought us into the conversation. She seemed especially comfortable with Elise.

"How has life at the palace been for you?" She asked me, once.

"It's fantastic!" I say plastering a smile on my face. "It's so beautiful and there's never a dull moment." I answer and Mrs. Samdon smiles sweetly.

Mrs. Samdon and Queen Amberly were too focused on their own conversation to remember we were present so the other three started their own conversation that I could have been a part of if I stopped looking around the place. The room was very old and was fairly dark. The walls looked like they were made out of *mahogany that aged over the years. I couldn't help but think something was missing. Everything was very simple. A couple of chairs, tables, lamps, pictures and a single bookcase that held a few books. I feel like there should be more to the town hall. I felt there should be maps and posters covering the walls and tons of bookcases filled with important books and documents.

Then again, there probably was. They could have been hidden so people like me don't go looking around and finding something I shouldn't. Or they could simply be in a different room. Whichever it was, it didn't matter. I was getting a weird feeling about this room. Were we being watched?

I tried to shake that feeling away and my eyes met Maxon's. I really wanted to spend time with him, but I knew I couldn't now. He gave me a friendly wink and turned away before his father or the mayor could notice.

After that very boring meeting we hit the streets at 11. We walked down the stairs that led to the town hall and were greeted with a cheering crowd. Although, they did have posters with Elise's face on it, that led her to tears, I heard some faint shouts of my name in the electric crowd.

As we reached the bottom, I noticed barrier fences that separated the people from us. I guess it was so no one would attack us. That's helpful. I was in the back of the Elite with Aspen by my side, pushing people's hands away if they got too close. At one point I had to tell him to stop so I could shake their hands and give them hugs. I was surprised to see so many people who wanted my autograph. I didn't think I even had a signature until now! Aspen stepped back in when a man tried to give me a kiss, but I think there was more behind that than just protection.

I even noticed some signs with my name or a little phrase that was meant for me and I smiled. I smiled so wide at this lively audience. For once, I could see this as a part of my life. As a princess. I loved the affection they gave me and that I could become a role model for them. For one very split second, I wanted to be a princess more than anything.

I feel an arm wrap around me suddenly as I hug a young teenager in the crowd, she was crying. I look and see Maxon, smiling and waving at the other side of the audience.

"It's crazy isn't it?" He says over the top of the screams and shouts.

"Yes, but it's so amazing all at once." I reply loud enough for him to hear. We continue to walk with his arm around me shaking people's hands and waving.

"Your dress is beautiful," he says, but the shouts are getting louder and his compliment was barely audible.

"Thank you!" I shout back and lean in by his ear so he can hear.

We finally made it through the end of the crowd and were escorted back to the town hall to prepare for the banquet. My maids put me in a darker gown that I simply adore. The strapless bodice is black and curtains over a pale, skin tone color at the bottom that ruffles. It's different from what I usually wear, but find myself loving it. It seems that at the banquets we are put in the most regal, beautiful gowns possible. Some even are huge. Luckily, my maids haven't put me in a huge one today, but I know it's coming. Celeste and Elise are wearing huge ball gowns, where Kriss is nearer to mine.

Each banquet and crowd meeting is televised, so every person in Illea can share these memories together. I don't like how they follow me around at all, but I have to smile and I have to look like I'm enjoying myself, not wanting to punch them in the face.

At nearly the end of the banquet the Mayor approaches me.

"May I have a dance?" He asks. I was hoping to have a dance with Maxon who hasn't danced with me yet, but you can't just deny the mayor.

"Of course." I say.

He leads me out and holds me at a respectable distance.

"This is a lovely building." I say, trying to make small conversation.

"Yes, it is. I noticed you admiring its features before during tea?" Mr. Samdon raises a brow.

"Well, yes. I've never seen anything quite like this place." I reply.

"Really?" Is it just me or is he starting to sound suspicious.

"Yes, sir. Growing up as a five, you are limited to what you see. The most luxurious thing I've seen is the palace, but I have never seen a building quite like this one." I hope that answers it and we move on.

"Indeed. This is quite an old building." He looks around.

"I can see that. So much history must pour throughout it. I wish I was here long enough to explore other parts of it." I smile.

"Yes, what a pity." He says almost sarcastically. We dance for some more before Maxon intrudes.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you mind if I steal her away from you?" Maxon smiles.

"Not at all!" Mr. Samdon says and gives my hand to Maxon, a little too quickly. And then he's gone, and Maxon holds me close.

I sigh a huge sigh of relief being in his arms. Maxon laughs.

"Stressed already?" He smiles.

"A little bit. But I can't help feeling he doesn't like me." I admit.

"Who wouldn't like you?" Maxon laughs and I hit him.

"I'm serious. He seemed way too sarcastic and distant. I don't even know why he wanted to dance with me."

"Let's face it, everyone is drawn in by your beauty." This time I laugh. "It's true!" He says. "I thought your dress before looked good, but this is just amazing." He looks down and back up again.

"Pleased with what you see?" I grin.

"I always am, when it comes to you." He says and I smile wider, resting my head on his shoulder. He holds me tighter and closer, but not as close as Halloween, as much as I wish he would.

"Mr. Samdon is close to my father and one of his top advisors out of the palace. He often takes sides with my father. That's probably why he was distant towards you." Maxon explains.

"Oh. Well, that makes sense." I say looking up and Maxon smiles sympathetically. Then I notice the cameras that have been filming us for nearly the whole time.

"Maxon," I say and nod my head towards them. Maxon sees them but stays calm, in fact he smiles.

"Don't worry," he says. "They aren't recording the sound, just images."

"Oh." I say.

"Now smile and pretend your enjoying my company!" He jokes which makes me laugh.

"I always enjoy your company!" I say in between giggles.

"Really or is it just the food?" He concurs and I laugh more, unable to stop. I look up at Maxon and see he has a pleased smile on his face. He looks even more handsome when he smiles. I'm almost about to freeze and just watch his face again, but keep in mind the cameras.

I finally finish my laughter and smile back at him.

"What?" I ask. I have to admit; I know I'm in for a heart-warming compliment.

"I love to make you laugh, that's all." Maxon replies.

"Why?"

"Because you look so happy and peaceful and beautiful and perfect." I smile and blush like I usually do and rest my head on his shoulder again.

***doesn't mahogany just make you think of effie? (for all yall thg fans out there:D) **


	8. Chapter 8

That night we were all sitting around a television in one of the train cars sipping tea after dinner. We would watch, along with the rest of the nation, our day in Angeles.

Before the show had started, Elise was gushing about her day with her parents. She left to see them after meeting the audience and couldn't stop talking about it. Elise looked happier than she's been this whole competition and I am starting to feel jealous.

The program started just as the Royal Family walked in. And then we could hear Gavril Fadaye's voice commentating our day. Noticing that there wasn't any seats available for the queen, I stood up and offered it to her, and she accepted gracefully.

I walked over to stand by Maxon and the King squeezed in between the Queen and some cushions.

I focused on the television and prayed I hadn't done anything wrong.

There we were, the four Elite gracefully walking down the steps and taking in our surroundings. Celeste fell into place immediately while the rest of us adjusted slowly. Kriss and Elise acted roughly the same. They brushed peoples hands and did some autographs while waving to everybody. Celeste blew kisses and signed autographs and posed dramatically for the press cameras, but barely touched anyone. I however, hugged and shook and smiled and laughed away. They even showed some footage with Maxon by my side. I couldn't help, but think we look so good together, like we're already married. Of course we aren't and there is a chance we won't, but I try not to think like that.

I feel Maxon smile and nudge me affectionately at our little walk through the crowd. I look back and smile at him.

I can't help but wonder what the King and Queen and Silvia are thinking. Am I presenting myself like a suitable princess? I look over and see Queen Amberly smiling at the video, King Clarkson, however, hides his emotions well.

We soon see footage at the banquet and Gavril is rating the decorations and asking for the people's thoughts on our dresses. The footage shows me with the mayor and our uncomfortable dance. The King sits back and raises his eyebrows slightly, and I can't help but feel I have accomplished something.

There is footage of everyone dancing with Maxon. But a few gasps and shocked looks are exchanged when they show footage of Maxon and I. There I am resting my head on his shoulder, and then we are laughing, and then we are smiling tenderly at each other.

"Prince Maxon and Lady America looked more than cozy with each other's company." Gavril says. Some heads turn and I instinctively turn my head away sheepishly and blush.

The rest of it was fairly boring. It was just what happened today, and I don't know why we had to watch it.

Soon enough, we are excused for bed. Maxon turns to me and smiles.

"Well, weren't you the star of the show?" Maxon chuckles.

"Yes, but it wasn't my fault…was it?" I concur.

"Oh, my dear," he laughs. "It's always your fault. Now go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Walking back to my room was harder at night, especially when fatigue hits you like a ton of bricks. I know I'm there when I see Aspen by the hallway light outside.

"Mer, we need to talk." He says.

"Aspen. I need to sleep." I reply and close the door before he can reply and make me feel guilty.

Anne, Mary and Lucy prepare me for bed slowly, too slowly.

"Miss, you do know what this tour means?" Anne pipes up.

"A chance to bond with the people?" I say groggily.

"No. Well, yes. But a chance to show the King you have what it takes." She explains.

"How so?"

"If you show him your good with the mayors and the people…well, then who is stopping you from being queen?" Anne chirps excitedly.

"And how exactly do I do that?" I ask.

"Being yourself, of course," Mary starts. "But you also must be very confident and very polite. But make sure to add some of your humor, everyone loves that!" Lucy nods in agreement. I stand once they've finished with my hair and walk over to my bed.

"Thank you girls. This is all very helpful, but I'm so drained. I just need to rest." I say and my lovely maids smile sweetly and curtsy on their way out.

It takes a matter of seconds to fall asleep on the soft, dream-like cloud of pillows.

* * *

Today I am put into a simple yellow gown. Every piece of my jewelry is the same color, so I am very color-coded.

Today is Kent day. Kent.

The realization of where I am punches me in the face in a matter of seconds. This is Marlee's province. Anxiety and stress swell in my head and I feel dizzy. I was Marlee's ally in this; will the people hate me? But what have I done to offend them? I tried to save Marlee during her caning; I was nothing but good to her. Still, that feeling in me stomach makes me feel sick.

_This is an opportunity_, I think.

I bet hundreds and thousands of people will be waiting to see how I react, what I will do, including King Clarkson. That's why I have to stay calm and poised. I have to show them, I must. This is what my maids were talking about. This is what I have to do.

I'd hoped that every town hall was not exactly the same, but they practically were. Kent Town Hall was another old, dark building, but the tried to make it colorful with trees and blossoming flowers in and around it. I liked that. It felt, looked and even smelt more comfortable.

The Mayor and his wife were much more stiff, though. I think I know why, too. They must feel ashamed that their candidate was publicly caned and eliminated. Although they tried. They constantly tried to make good conversation and get the Royal family what they needed. We had tea in the back courtyard, which was nice. It's was too good of a day to let it pass.

I was doing all I could to act natural. I was smiling and spent quite a bit of time talking with Mrs. Campbell, the mayor's wife. She was telling me about her three kids, Alessia, Xavier and Rory, who were not permitted to spend the day with us.

"Well, I would love to meet them one day." I say, sweetly to her.

Mrs. Campbell smiles amiably. "Maybe you will, sweetheart."

I felt a pang of tenderness by her comment. Did she think I was going to win? Did she think that I would be the One and meet her children on business one day? I smiled to myself at the thought.

Since, I had made such a good impression on the Mayor's wife, now I had to do so with the Mayor. I wanted to make a great impression here, for Marlee. I felt it was a duty, something I needed to do.

I turned to see Maxon nodding intently and smiling with the Mayor. The King however was with the Queen. I knew this was my chance.

I walked casually by the pair, close enough to be brought into the conversation, but not as close as I am intruding. _Very natural_, I thought to myself.

"Well, we've tried to open up to new means of communication, but some of the provinces do not have the appliances to do so. My father believes this meeting will provide an understanding for each province to answer any questions or confusions they have." Maxon says to Mr. Campbell.

"Oh, Lady America!" Mr. Campbell says. I turn and look with false bewilderment, so they don't know that this is what I intended all along.

"Hello Mr. Campbell, Prince Maxon." I beam and curtsy gracefully. I walk nearer to them. "I can't help but love the courtyard, sir. The flowers are so overwhelmingly beautiful." I say to the mayor.

"Yes, it is beautiful isn't it? My wife thought that frangipanis would make create a lovely scent, too." He replies. I sniff the air and exhale with pleasure.

"So that's what I smell!" I laugh. "It smells wonderful." The Mayor smiles kindly and proudly.

"Yes, Lady America is quite popular with our gardens at the palace." Maxon pipes in. I smile joyfully and giggle as if I'm embarrassed.

"I can't help that I have an eye for beauty." I say sheepishly.

We continue a lovely conversation before its time to meet the people. That's when my feeling of anxiety embraces me again.

As I walk down the steps, I'm fairly sure I'm going to fall because I'm so nervous. I try to keep reminding myself that I need to stay poised.

I am down the steps and start shaking hands. All of them are smiling and screaming my name.

"AMERICA!" They say.

"AMERICA!" They scream like they desperately need my attention. I try to stay and talk to a few, but it's awfully hard with so many people.

"Thank you," a woman says to me. "Thank you." She starts to cry. Aspen pulls me along, but I want to stay and ask her what I had done.

Walking along I notice the signs. And I feel guilty that I have been worried about touring Kent. The people look up to me. I hear more people saying 'Thank you' and some do have tears in their eyes. I hold their hands like we are old friends, reunited. I smile and hug them. I do everything I can to please them.

An old lady finds me and grips my hands so tightly, I get scared. Her hands are shaking; she, as well as many is on the verge of tears. She's urging me to make eye contact. The lady must notice my bewildered expression, so she smiles.

"Never change." I raise my brow at her words. "Never change, Lady America." She says again. I nod in understanding, and am also almost brought to tears as Aspen pulls me away.

Maxon's there. He was watching my whole scenario with surprise, though he didn't come to my side like yesterday.

I've never felt so drained, yet so hyped in my life. The people's words boosted me up in some way. They somehow believed in me, for the things I did for Marlee, I suppose.

My maids have designed a stunning floral gown. It was a pale pink with the top of the bodice an arrangement of flowers. The bottom was pink with the same arrangement of blossoming flora in each layer of ruffles.

At the banquet, the Mayor finds me for a dance. It is only slightly more comfortable than in Angeles.

"What you did for Marlee," he whispers. "It was amazing." I smile.

"She was a good friend."

"Yes. The people of Kent are nothing but grateful. I think I'm not the only one pulling for you to win," I blush and smile wider at his words. "But," he continues. "You must watch where you tread, Lady America. I know for sure the King is not happy with what you have done on the Report. I'm sorry to say it was not a smart move." By the way I hold my head he knows he is right. "Just, be careful where you step next, Miss America. It could be booby-trapped. Now, excuse me." Mayor Campbell bows and I curtsy, then he becomes transparent into the lively crowd.

I think about Mayor Campbell's words. What exactly did he mean? Has King Clarkson actually booby-trapped the space around me? Even though, Mr. Campbell's words were of warning, they were also of assurance. There was another person to add to the list of people who knew I could do it.

Strong hands tickle me from behind.

"Ooh!" I exclaim. The hands spin me around and bring me close. Of course it is Maxon. I laugh as he dances with me to the song.

"How was Mr. Campbell?" he asks.

"Good."

"I bet you're more comfortable with him. You made quite an impression on him earlier."

"That's what I was hoping to do." I smile. "But being in your arms is far more comfortable."

Maxon seems pleased by my response. "Two down, thirty-three to go." He says.

"But then you have your meeting." I say.

Maxon sighs. "Don't remind me."

"How's your presentation going?" I ask, a wry smile forming on my lips.

Maxon mirrors my expression. "Good, but I might need a bit of reminding."

"But you just told me _not_ to remind you," I point out.

"I was lying." Maxon says almost instantly.

"I thought we were trying to work on honesty, Maxon."

Maxon stops. He has found no way of responding. "You're so entertaining."

"I know."

We dance for a while, and I only occasionally rest my head on his shoulder. My eyes flicker over to the corner and notice a couple standing awkwardly together. I recognize them to be Marlee's parents and I really want to talk to them, to tell them their daughter is safe…I wonder if they care.

They're Marlee's parents, of course they care.

"Maxon," I start.

"Mmm?" He says, spinning me around.

"I'm going to go talk to Marlee's parents." Maxon slowed and turned to look where I was looking.

"You can't tell them about Marlee." He said, spinning back around. I was shocked.

"Why not? They have the right to know." I say.

"If you tell them, then they'll want to see her. And that's the last thing we need. So please, keep it to yourself, then I know I can trust you." I nod in understanding. If his father finds out Maxon will no doubt be caned himself.

I leave our embrace and walk confidently over to the two.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Tames," I curtsy.

"Good evening Lady America." Mr. Tames says. "How are you enjoying Kent?"

"I love it. There are so many beautiful plants!" I exclaim. They nod carelessly.

Then, all of a sudden Mrs. Tames speaks up.

"Thank you America," she grips my hands. I'm almost shocked. Less and less people are beginning to call me America, and the sound is refreshing.

"For what?"

"For all you did for Marlee. You were her friend; you were so sweet to her. And during her caning you-" she stopped. I can understand, it must be painful for her to say out loud. It is for me too. "You know," she went on. "She always wrote about you in her letters. She spoke about how loyal and kind you were to her. She also said, that if she doesn't win…she wants you to."

I cover my mouth with my hand, too choked to speak. I had the felt the same towards Marlee, and I assumed she did towards me because we were best friends. Just hearing the confirmation makes me want to burst into happy tears.

"Thank you. It was lovely talking to you." I curtsy and turn away.

I wonder how much they miss Marlee.


	9. Chapter 9

Yesterday's banquet was shorter because we had the Report. Although we were on a train, we still did it each Friday night. The Elite didn't say anything on it; it was more of an update Report.

Then we cruised through Hansport, Waverly, Zuni and Paloma. And today we were going to visit Celeste's province, Clermont.

I was put into a gorgeous blue, regal gown and then we were having tea with Mr. and Mrs. Dalton, who an arrogant Celeste was very comfortable with. Celeste took over every conversation and spoke very enthusiastically. It seems as though her previous, expressionless self has dissolved and she has now transformed back into her usual self.

"Clermont has the best boutiques," she bragged while the Mayor and his wife gleamed, proudly. How could they possibly fall for her act? We were talking about dresses, which led Celeste to talk about all the 'famous' boutiques and stores that everyone loves in Clermont.

I had to be honest, I was getting annoyed. I'd been on a winning streak in each province, making a good impression on each Mayor with my newfound confidence, but it seems Celeste was taking my spotlight.

Whoa…what just happened? I've never wanted attention let alone the spotlight. Has being at the palace changed me? Has Maxon forced me to change into something I never wanted to be?

_No_, I think to myself. _He didn't force you to do anything._ _This is the only way you could become princess, it's what you have to do._

So I didn't want attention, I just wanted people to notice the good princess deep inside of me. I also just wanted to make decent conversation.

"Which one is your favorite?" I ask Celeste who had been gushing over a million different stores while I was thinking. Celeste looked back at me with a somewhat shocked expression, as did most of the others. I guess she never thought I would care about what she liked or her interests, I never thought I would.

After quickly composing herself, she said,

"My favorite is Miss Daisy's Boutique. It's just in the outskirts of the town where all the major shops are. My mother and sister and I would always go shopping there on special occasions, like a new photo shoot or something."

Celeste had a sister? And why did she need a special occasion to go to this special place when she most likely had enough money for anything?

I smiled and nodded at her answer. "That seems nice," is all I say.

The conversation continues and I constantly try to pitch in my comments and opinions.

And soon it's time to meet the crowds of Clermont people who have gathered to see the Selected. Celeste is obviously the star of the show. I even notice her hugging what looks like a group of friends. Or maybe she just decided to hug them.

The past few weeks have been a blur of all the same things in different places with different people. We passed Kriss's province Columbia and I even remember Allens, the province Ashley came from far back into the start of the Selection. I wonder what she was up to.

And now we were in Sumner, with it's warm sun, cool ocean and blossoming plants. We met the mayor, hit the streets and were now enjoying the most formal banquet so far.

I had already danced with Maxon and was sad to say he had moved onto the others. I've been confident with my performance on the tour so far, but we still had many provinces to go, including mine.

I was walking back to my room after we all sat and watched our day on television and saw Aspen. I knew he'd wanted to talk to me and he looked especially anxious right now.

As I grew nearer I saw the look in his eye. The determination that Aspen gets when he wants something.

I start to walk quicker so I can avoid him as usual.

"Mer," he starts.

"Not now." I saw and quicken my pace, but it's not enough. He grips my wrist and pulls me towards him.

"Mer, please." He begs as he spins me around to look him in the eye. I don't say anything. "Mer, please stop all this. I know somewhere inside of you, you care for me; you love me like you used to. You're meant to be with me, Mer!" Aspen wills these words to process in my mind, but they don't.

"No, Aspen. I don't think I am meant to be with you." I reply, knowing it will hurt him.

"America, please. You can't actually believe that guy? He's a fake, complete phony. I am real man."

"A real man who let me go." I concur.

"That was a mistake, I know that now. And if you would just give me the chance, I could-"

"Stop!" I shout. Aspen stops and steps back, shocked by my outburst. "Aspen, you need to know things change. They do. And believe it or not, I have changed. I know we will always have those memories, but I also know its time to make new ones. I'm here for Maxon. He's the one for me." I say and look up at his hurt expression. I move to walk away before I see something move in my peripherals.

I turn my head slightly and standing there, holding a bouquet full of Sumner-famous daffodils is Maxon. I can't even describe his facial expression, there's too much hurt, sadness, betrayal written all over it.

This isn't how this was supposed to happen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kay so it's summer where I am which means two things.**

**1- I will be super busy **

**or**

**2-I won't be busy at all**

**It really depends, so my updations (just created a word there) will be fairly rigged for the next few months:) plus i love leaving u guys in suspense. I know really awful guilty pleasureXD**

"Maxon," I whisper in shock. He doesn't say anything, just stares at Aspen. It's not a stare, more of a glare. Aspen returns to his motionless guard self. I grab Maxon's wrist and pull him into my room.

Thank goodness I told my maids I was going straight to bed.

He closes the door behind him and I turn to face him.

"How much did you hear?" I ask.

"Enough to know he's not just a friend from home," Maxon replies. "He's your cruel ex-boyfriend! Why didn't you tell me? He could've been out and not bothering you right now if you had told me!"

"Maxon,"

"He's saying things that can be seen as treason! He is manipulating you to turn against me! He is putting false words into your mind, America! Why didn't you tell me?" He almost yells.

"Because," I say, stepping closer and rubbing away angry tears off his cheeks with my thumbs, suddenly aware that I am crying. "Because I didn't want _this_ to happen. I didn't want to cause a problem."

"Well this is a problem isn't it?"

"Maxon,"

"Aren't we supposed to me working on trust? Is that not working?" Maxon asks firmly.

"Yes Maxon! But I know that there are things you have to keep from me. I just trust you enough to keep them to yourself!" I reply.

"But America, this is something that could ruin our whole relationship, us!" Maxon demands.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry."

"He didn't try to kiss you did he?" I freeze at his question, here comes the worst part.

"Maxon, can you please just listen to me?" I ask, softly. He doesn't respond.

"When he came, you put him on duty outside my bedroom. He sometimes snuck into my room and tried to kiss me. It seemed so surreal at the time that he was here and loving me again. He set up one or two other dates, but I stopped them. I stopped him and I stopped talking to him when I knew you were for me, Maxon." Maxon doesn't just look mad, he looks hurt. "Try it from my perspective. Remember for a while I was only here to get away from him? I had close to none feelings about you and then he was here, convincing me to be with him. But I slowly, very slowly realized that he wasn't meant for me, but you were. You are the only one I want and the only one I will ever want. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure that out." I finish and look back up at Maxon. Heavy tears roll down his cheeks.

I'm scared, suddenly so scared that I will lose Maxon forever, again. I close our gap and hold him again.

"Did you hear our last part of our conversation?" I run my fingers through his hair. "Where I said that he and I weren't meant to be? I'm meant to be with you and I'm here for you?" Then I give up and rest my head on his shoulder, crying. I sense so much relief when I feel his hands hold my waist.

Then we stand there, sobbing into each other.

After a few empty sobs he pulls back.

"Do you think I'm a phony or a fake?" Maxon asks quietly.

"No," I smile. "Maxon Schreave is the epitome of all things good." My heart skips a beat when Maxon smiles back.

"Well, tomorrow you are getting a new guard, and _he_…" Maxon says it with such disgust. "… Is getting deported to police the provinces before I smash his head in." I giggle at his cute protectiveness. "And you Lady America, must give me a kiss before I go." I smile sheepishly.

"But I don't want you to go." I look sadly down at the poor daffodils in his clenched hand.

"I know," he looks at them too, before handing them to me. "This isn't how I wanted the evening to go either." I look down, expecting him to go, but he doesn't.

"What?" I ask, looking up. He has a sly grin and an eyebrow raised. Oh right, that kiss.

I stand on the tips of my toes and lean into Maxon, willing myself to make this kiss count, so I don't ruin everything between us. As soon as our lips meet, all my worries disappear, because kissing Maxon is close to magic.

"I'm so sorry again, Maxon," I whisper as we break. "Sleep well."

"You, too."

And then, he's gone. And I change out of my drenched clothes and sink into my bed, letting out a bit more of my tears.


	11. Chapter 11

**Omg thank you all for such lovely reviews your truly amazing. I'm glad your enjoying it so far!:) **

* * *

I walk into breakfast the next day filled with nerves. Today we visit Labrador. My maids had a tough time trying to fix up my makeup so it didn't look like I was crying all night long.

I usually sit next to Maxon at breakfast, but I'm nervous today. I walk through the car door and Maxon looks up and smiles, and with a very swift motion, tugs his ear. I smile back and return the gesture before taking a cozy seat next to him.

I wonder what on earth he wants to say to me now. Maybe he's letting me go. No. We are in the middle of Illea on a train, he won't let me go, I hope. Well, he is the prince, anything is possible.

I meet him in an empty carriage and wait patiently. He walks in shortly.

"Maxon!" I smile.

"Hello, my dear." He laughs. I know I usually hate it, but a sort of relief comes to me when he says it.

"What did you want to talk about?" I ask.

"Well, I slept, thinking about what happened last night and thought this is a chance to let everything out. Be totally and completely honest with each other." Maxon replies.

"Oh, well that was the only one I had. I feel so much weight lifted now that it's out." I say. "Do you have anything?"

"Well yes, sort of. It's from my childhood. When I was little I would always disobey my father. He would want me to focus on my work and study, but all I really wanted to do was go outside and play."

"Like most children." I add. Maxon nods.

"Yes, well, one day I skipped an English Literature lesson with my tutor and climbed an old oak tree in the gardens. I stayed there for a while, admiring the sky and grass and plants around me. I think that's how I became so obsessed with photography. Anyway, when I returned my father was angry, very angry. He'd gotten mad a couple times before, but this time he was fuming." Maxon hesitated, as if remembering the memory. "As soon as he found me I was slapped. He hit me when I was only eight years old. It hurt so much. It had never happened before, so I didn't know what to do."

"Maxon what's the point of this?"

"Well that's sort of how I felt last night." Maxon said. I couldn't say anything, I was too crushed to make him feel that way. "But after, I saw it as a way to grow and strengthen myself for the future, sure there were some whippings along the way but there all worth it, when you know you've got something good to hold on to. That's you, America."

I'm pretty sure I was about to start crying.

"Please, don't cry anymore. That's one of the most painful things I've ever had to deal with." Maxon sighs, pulling me into him.

"I don't deserve you," I mumble into his shirt. He rubs the back of my head, soothingly.

"Don't say that. If anything I don't deserve you. All the things you've taught and shown me that don't relate to being a prince. You're my savior."

"Stop it Maxon!" I complain.

"What did I do?" He asks, pulling away to make eye contact.

"You keep saying such endearing things that make me want to cry more." I say and Maxon laughs, pulling me into him again.

"My apologies. I will try to say something less endearing next time." He chuckles.

"Good."

Now we were in Bankston, Natalie's province. Instead of tea, we would be attending a memorial service in memory of her sister. I didn't want to go. I would find it way too depressing, but it was compulsory for everyone.

My dress was way too gloomy, but still magnificent – in a gloomy way, I suppose. The dress was a blooming, black gown that touched the floor and the bodice was wrapped in lace around my shoulders. They attached a small, back hat onto the top of my head with lace veil hanging over my face.

I couldn't stand the service. I've never been to a funeral before and I never wanted to again. The small girl's coffin was center stage in front of everyone, her crying family in the front row, the tears shed and hesitations of speeches from memories before she passed. Natalie was a wreck, stunning of course in her black gown, but utterly depressed. Her silent sobs and snuffles were enough to break me.

All I could think of was if I was in her place instead of Natalie. And that was May's little coffin up there and I would be crying my eyes out. I couldn't help but let silent tears roll down my cheeks, hoping the camera wasn't getting it.

I didn't think it was necessary to have cameras record this personal detail and event in Natalie's life. But she was an Elite, so important, so significant.

I tried to enjoy myself at the after party, plastering a smile on my face and chatting up the guests. I offered my condolences to Natalie and her family. Natalie seemed different, like she changed in some way. It was almost as if she was in another place. I tried to put myself in her shoes and found I would have probably done the same thing.

Then it seems as though we zoomed through Whites, Bonita, Midston, Belcourt, St. George, Panama, Denbeigh, Calgary, Baffin, Ottaro, Lakedon, Yukon and Dominica.

And now it was finally time for my favorite province,

Carolina.


	12. Chapter 12

I was bouncing up and down while my maids prepared me for the most fabulous day. My loose, turquoise gown was by far a favorite of mine on this trip. I was nothing but confidence and bubbles while talking with the Mayor, excited to see my family. It was too long before we were in the streets, and they went mad when I waltzed down the steps. I noticed a few people pulling me towards them and reaching to touch me. Luckily my new guard, whose name is Walker, was strong and pulled me or pushed them away each time. The screams were deafening. I never thought these people who I had grown up around, had suddenly found all this notice and interest in me.

Once again Maxon had come to my side and guided me down the streets. I felt so much more confidence when he was by my side. It felt perfect, and once again I had that princess urge inside of me.

I was ready to go after the long walk, but little did I know Maxon would be joining me. I hadn't realized that he visited each family with each of the girls. I thought the girls would go by themselves, but there he was in the vehicle next to me, on our way to my house.

My house! My mom and dad and May and Gerad! And of course, there was Maxon. I wondered how my family would deal with him all by himself with no servants and such.

"Excited?" He asks, pulling me back into reality.

"Very!" I reply. Maxon smiles.

"I'm excited to see them again, with less distractions this time."

"I think they are, too."

"I'm sure they miss you, dearly," he says. "And I'm sorry, for putting them, particularly your sister, through…"

"It's fine. It had to be done."

"Yes, but it shouldn't have."

"Maxon, can we please forget this? I'm trying to enjoy this day with my family." I ask. Maxon nods, solemnly.

"Here we are." Maxon announces and I turn to look out the window. Guards are lined up around my front door.

I rush out of the door and knock briskly on the front door, even though it's my own house. Maxon strides slowly next to me and wraps his arm around my waist, but I'm too elated to care.

My mom opens the door swiftly and there she stands, about to start crying.

"Mom!" I exclaim as I embrace her. Maxon pulls away so I don't feel so uncomfortable.

"Oh, America!" she sighs.

"America!" I hear May's faint squeal in the back. I pull back and mom gives a graceful curtsy to Maxon as I go in towards a hurtling May. "America!" She screams again at the sight of me. I run forward and hug her tightly. "We missed you so much!" She mumbles into my shoulder.

"I missed you, too." I reply. I stand back and there is my dad, looking happy and peaceful.

"Hello, kitten," he smiles.

"Daddy!" I fall into his arms.

"We're so proud of you, kitten." My dad says. I sniffle back my sobs and look down at the tugging of my dress.

"Hey Gerad!" I bend over so I'm eye-to-eye. Although he is still small, I can't help but notice how much he has grown since the last time I've seen him.

Gerad grasps my cheeks. "Did you bring more food?" He asks. I laugh and bring him into my chest for a tight bear hug. But then he whispers in my ear as we embrace, "I missed you, Ames."

I stand and wipe my teary eyes and flatten my dress. "Well, it's good to be home." I turn back and see Maxon, acquainted with everybody and standing with his hands clasped behind his back, staring admiringly towards me. I walk over to where he stands and link my arm with his.

"Shall I give you a tour?"

I lead him all around the house and stop at my room. It's so simple, so bare compared to my room in the palace. I can't even remember what it was like to stay here. "You always wondered what my room would look like." I say.

"Yes… I like it." Maxon says looking around.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes." He replies. "It's so much more simpler than any room I've ever seen. You don't really need all the details do you? As long as you have a bed, I suppose." With that, he sits himself down on my bed. "Cozy."

I grin as I walk to take a seat next to him. "Do you prefer it?" Maxon asks suddenly.

"Prefer what?" I ask.

Maxon hesitates. "This room. Do you prefer it over the one in the palace."

I think about this for a moment. I really don't mind either way, as long there is a bed, and…one other thing.

"I don't really mind. Whichever one is closer to you, that's where I'd rather be." I say, with the most honesty and seriousness I can get out of my giddy emotions. Maxon seems touched by these words and I can only hope it is a small portion to make up for the thousands of beautiful things he has said to me.

His eyes have that sort of gleam and sparkle in them again. And I can't stop looking into them. Then, as we lean closer, I see their depth. And as my lips touch his, my eyes slowly close, catching one last glimpse of his sparkling eyes before they shut.

The sound of giggling pulls us apart. I look out of my doorway and see two sets of eyes peeking through. One disappears quickly and I hear the footsteps grow more distant. Then the last set steps out and reveals May, still giggling.

"Mom said it's time for lunch." May sniggers. Maxon and I stand, and I'm pretty sure I'm blushing.

May holds me back and whispers to me before I can go any further,

"Oh, he's so romantic!" and she skips off.

I sit next to Maxon and May at dinner. The each of them on either side of me, but I am constantly leaning over to whisper to the both of them. Mom watches me with careful, yet approving eyes as she starts pleasurable conversation. Gerad seems to like the food best of all, except for when Maxon brought up sport.

"So which one is your favorite?" Maxon asks.

"I like soccer, your highness." Maxon chuckles.

"No need to calm me that, especially in your own home. So soccer? You think we could have one on one game?" Gerad nods enthusiastically. "Do you think you could beat me?" Maxon grins. Gerad thinks for a moment.

"Maybe…"

"I think you could, Gerad. Maxon's awful at sports." I chip in, but only Maxon and I laugh. I don't think my family knows about Maxon's carefree nature and his ability to understand a joke. "It was a joke…" Then they let out weak smiles and laughs.

We have enough time for tea and a light snack along with conversation afterwards before its time to go. It's all very teary and I am dreading letting them go, but I must. Maxon wraps his arm around my waist again, trying to put as much affection into my system while dealing with the loss of my family's. He guides me into the car and I turn back to wave one more time, before I'm whisked off into a dreamland.

Luckily, they will be at the banquet tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING: this is a very maxerica chapter;) so hope you enjoy it**

**before...**

**well, we'll come to that later *evil grin***

* * *

When you are thrown into the most magnificent dress possible you get a little overwhelmed. We had spent a little too much time at my house and the traffic in the crowded streets were plaguing. Maxon and I were torn from each other and were tossed into preparations for tonight. The last of the banquets, and probably the best.

The dress was spectacular, if not over the top. It was gold, but so pale that it looks like champagne. The gorgeous gown was strapless heart neckline with numerous pale-gold flowers embedded on its body. Not to mention it was huge! I could barely do anything in that dress, but I loved it nonetheless.

I think my maids were trying to make a statement.

It was technically my night. My parents were here and Maxon paid more specific attention to the girls during their province day. I was, for once, excited for tonight.

It seemed like I was walking in slow motion down the town hall's stairs and into the ballroom. Heads turned in the same action, specifically Maxon's. I saw May in her pretty little pink dress, and Gerad in his tiny tux, my mom and dad gawking at my transformation. But it seems like Maxon and I are the only two people in the room. Our eyes are locked and don't seem to budge, even though my stomach is turning and I'm utterly afraid, Maxon makes me feel better. His eyes have its beautiful little gleam, with its sense of awe and pleasure that makes my heart flutter.

Maxon is waiting for me at the bottom. His arm is outstretched and is intended for only me to take. He pulls me into the crowd and out of prying eyes, like he thinks they will somehow take me away from him. Maxon pulls me close in the middle and we start to dance a dance that has what seems like only two steps.

"You are just too beautiful to be looked at," Maxon says to me.

"Is that why you can't stop looking?" I counter. Maxon breaks out into laughter.

"Yes." We are still looking at each other with the same intensity. I always wonder what he is thinking. What is going on behind those big brown eyes? I smile widely at him, but for once, I don't sheepishly look away.

I want him to kiss me; I want to feel that warmth. But I know he can't, I can't. If the cameras caught it, it would be a nationwide scandal. Then, the king would hate me even more.

"Hey America, look!" Maxon nods his head straight ahead and I turn to look. There I see my two siblings dancing together, laughing. "That's adorable." I turn back to Maxon.

"You really want siblings, don't you?" I ask and Maxon nods, sheepishly. I hesitate while a sly grin creeps onto my face. Maxon raises an eyebrow. "Go ask May to dance. I bet she will either faint or cry."

Now Maxon smiles.

"Ah, my lady. I have been proven to be a very good gambler."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, so that's why I'm confident I will win. And if I do, which is a _huge_ probability, you will accompany me for a walk around the grounds when I get back to the palace."

"And if I win, you have to show me all of your photos on your camera."

"You're on." Maxon grins. He pecks my cheek and leaves me to go ask May.

I stand still, watching their movements. Maxon says something and May stops, still. Her mouth and eyes are open wide. She walks zombie-like after Maxon as he leads her close to me. They dance and May doesn't faint, nor cry, but seems paralysed. I can't hear much of what they're saying, but I do hear one thing.

"You should start to get used to me, May." Maxon says. Then May's awed expression turns into a cheeky grin, and I can't help doing the same.

After we know for sure May does not faint or cry, Maxon turns to me with a huge smile.

"I win, again!" I roll my eyes in mock agitation. "It seems I know your sister more than you do!" I smile again.

"Thanks a lot, May!" I complain, but she's in a giggling fit now. Things with us three get more out of control when Gerad pops up.

"Hey Maxon, when are we gonna have that soccer match?"

"Next time I see you, I promise. We're quite busy at the moment." Maxon has kneeled down to Gerad's height. I stare adoringly at him. He's so good with kids.

"Maxon, I'm going to talk with my parents. You should probably keep the others company, they're probably lonely." I say with great difficulty.

"Ok," he says. "But I'll be back for another dance, later." Then he pecks my cheek again and walks straight to Elise.

I find my parents talking to the mayor. The mayor leaves eventually and I finally have some alone time with them. I give them another hug.

"Oh honey, you look stunning!" Mom says.

"Like a true princess." Dad says with a wink. I smile proudly.

"How are you enjoying this tour?" Mom continues.

"Oh, it's exhausting!"

"How are you and Maxon doing?" She asks again.

"Good. Really good."

"You two were very comfortable today." She says, grinning.

"Yes. We are very comfortable with each other." I reply.

"It's quite a surprise especially after that report." Leave it to mom to bring back bad memories with such ease.

"Mom!" I moan.

"Sweetheart, it was a good idea, and I think that's what we need, too! But I just don't think you prepared it very well, thought through the concepts. Also, I don't think you should have said it on live television." Mom whispers.

I sigh. "I know, I know, Mom! I know what I have done and suffered the consequences!"

"Suffered the consequences?" Mom asks as they both look at me in alarm.

"Yes, by almost losing Maxon!" I say and they 'aww' in admiration. I can't tell them about Maxon's whipping. It's something secret between him and I.

_Trust, trust, trust, trust!_

The night's close to a finish and I've danced my feet off and eaten my fill. But as he promised, Maxon is back for one last dance.

Thankfully, it's a slow one.

We sway side to side to the slow, romantic song. My head is resting on his shoulder and he is holding me close. The crazy world around us no longer exists, just Maxon and I.

This fantastic night ends too soon. I say my final goodbyes to my family and we watch the replay of tonight, mainly Maxon and I. Then Maxon escorts me back to my room.

I give him one long, lingering kiss before he leaves my car. And it feels as though the world is in place.


	14. Chapter 14

**Omg I'm so sorry to do this to you all I'm so mean! ACK!**

**Please dont kill or hurt me after this chapter:(**

**I lov u all:) We'll make it through this, I promise **

**kiss kiss, hug hug:) heehee:)**

It felt like I was floating on clouds the next day because I was so happy. We were headed straight to the palace and then Maxon and the king would attend that very special meeting in Hansport.

We all ate breakfast together, but then Maxon and King Clarkson disappeared to prepare for the meeting, I suppose. I managed to whisper a good luck to Maxon before he left.

Then I stayed in my room, looking out my big window before we reached the palace. The lonely fields slowly turned into estates and buildings. They got fancier along the way, too. And soon, there we were, back at the palace that was starting to feel like home.

I step out into the now freezing Angeles air and breath it in. How much have things changed. How did I get here?

Silvia snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Ladies!" she starts. "You will have the next few days while King Clarkson and Prince Maxon are away to yourselves. We have nothing for you for the moment and I think you all are in need of relaxation. You all performed miraculously on this fabulous tour! The Royal family is very proud, as am I. So go and enjoy yourselves."

I'm glad we have some free time. Although, I wished Maxon were here to keep me company. I wondered how he was coping with his big speech.

I spent most of my time at the library, the non-secret one. I found a book that I really liked and was lost into it.

The second day we had to ourselves I was sitting in the library, reading my book. Maxon and King Clarkson would be back tomorrow and I was excited to see Maxon and ask how he had gone.

But I heard a scream and footsteps run in my direction. It was one of the guards.

"Lady America, all of the Elite are needed in the Women's Room immediately." He says briskly. I put my book down and pick up the sides of my dress so I can reach the Women's Room quicker. This couldn't be a rebel attack, or I wouldn't be going to the Women's Room.

Only Queen Amberly is there. She was slumped over with her face in her hands. Her maids are patting her and trying to comfort her.

"Your majesty," I curtsy with concern. She sobs softly. "Your majesty," I walk closer. "Is there something wrong?" She looks up at me and I can see her pain. This is serious.

"Something awful has happened," she mumbles. The other Elite have arrived, filled with concern. We are told to take a seat so the queen can speak.

The Queen takes a big, deep breath before speaking.

"As you know, the King and Prince have gone on a special meeting with the provinces," she sniffles.

No, no, no, no. Not Maxon.

"Well, it seems the rebels intercepted their train before they arrived in Hansport."

No, Maxon.

"The train caught on fire-" she lets out a sob. "And exploded." Queen Amberly puts her face in her hands again and cries.

I'm paralyzed. This can't be happening. I can't move, I can't think. The only thing I notice is the tears spilling from my eyes. Then the rebel alarm sounds. And my world around me is in slow motion as I try to figure out what is happening. Someone is dragging me by the arm into a safe room, but I'm not budging. Then that person has put me over his shoulder and is running with me. I don't want this. I want Maxon.

"Maxon!" I yell as I thrash around in the guards arms. "Maxon!" Then everything is blurry from my tears. And I give up. Because Maxon isn't here.

I wake up everything is dark. I sit up and find I'm in the palace safe room. Everyone but the Queen and Celeste are asleep. Celeste doesn't look like herself, though. She looks like the Celeste she was when King Clarkson was yelling. I walk over to her cot and take a seat next to her.

"Hi," I croak.

"Hey," she doesn't even look up. "That was quite a scene you made before." She continues. I shrug.

"You ok?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"No. No I'm not ok." I can see a tear run down her cheek. I never knew Celeste had a soft side. "How something so awful can happen to someone so good-" she stops. "It's just not right."

"I know." I agree.

"And his father was so _bad_ to him."

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Didn't you see him after your stupid report? I know what it looks like when a father is about to hurt his child because my father did the same thing to me." She says, looking up at me with sad eyes. "I know it looks like I'm awful all the time, but I actually care about Maxon. He's another human being and he didn't deserve this."

We are silent for a while.

"Do you think he's dead?" I whisper so softly. Celeste shrugs.

"Probably." I look down and try to hold back my tears, failing. "You really love him, don't you?" I nod. "Well I could tell he loved you too, but don't tell anyone I said that." And she gets up and walks away.

The fact that she used past tense breaks my heart. Celeste opened up to me. I feel so weird, so lost. This is all wrong. Celeste is a witch and Maxon is alive. It feels like my mind is going to explode just like Maxon's train. I can see it so clearly. Maxon fixing his tie before he leaves to his meeting and then the fire, the train flipping, Maxon running.

I grab my face and squeeze my temples. What is going on? Why did this happen?

They got us in our weak spot. The rebels could have killed us all today. The King and Maxon are probably dead, and with the news of that haunting the rest of our minds, they could find an easy advantage...and they did.

Everything is wrong. What is happening?

Why isn't Maxon here, with me?

**K so I'm gonna be real mean and not update for a few days and leave it lingering in your brain... #sorrynotsorry:/ **

**Anyway tell me all what you think of this chapter!**

**Do you like how I showed a different side to Celeste? Do you like America's thoughts and actions? Or do you hate everything? Lemme know! **

**xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**So here ya go! another update! We survived! Yay! Oh btw can u plz read my comment at the bottom, need a hand with something :/**

* * *

It's been two days since I found out about Maxon, and three days without him. They haven't told us if he is dead, but he probably is. If he were alive, he would be back by now.

What I am mad about is that they are keeping it secret from us! What happens to the Selection, now? It's obviously over so why haven't we been sent home?

And I'm sad because, well Maxon is dead. So what am I supposed to do now? He was my best friend, my supporter, my everything. Without him, I feel like a speck of dust, lost in the wind.

I've never felt so many emotions before. I am angry with everyone and heartbreakingly depressed all mixed into one emotion. I haven't been able to stop my sobs and I constantly take my meals in my room, but I rarely touch the food.

I was escorted into a special room in the hospital wing, today. There were two chairs; one already occupied by a short, stubby man.

"Hello, America!" He smiles cheerfully. Ugh, I think I hate cheerful people the most, because they have what I want…happiness. I mumble a hello and take a seat. "I see you've been having a hard time coping with a recent traumatic event?" He reads off of his clipboard, and then looks back up at me.

I nod.

"Well, I'm here to help you. So, whenever you're ready…let it all out!" He smiles. I look at him weirdly.

"Why should I tell you?" I ask.

"Because I am a therapist. Dr. Jansen." The man lends his small hand for me to shake. And I do, eventually. "So, Miss America, what are you feeling right now?"

I pause. I don't want to tell him, but I need to let these emotions that have bottled inside of me out. They are consuming me. I am far too overwhelmed by them, so I decide it will be good to let them out. Let him get a taste of depression.

"Dr. Jansen, I am feeling a variety of emotions. Firstly, I feel extreme hatred towards practically everyone! Why is no one telling us anything? Is Maxon dead? Is the Selection over? Why are we being kept in the dark? How did the rebels get to him? How did people let him die? And I am so angry at the rebels. I am so livid because they did it! They killed him!" I can feel the tears begin to drop. "He didn't deserve that! He was a good, lovely, amazing, beautiful man and would be a strong ruler. But he hasn't even got the chance to live out the rest of his life."

Although my tears enclose me, I continue.

"And, Dr. Jansen, I am so, so miserable. Everyday, I don't think I can do anything because he isn't here. Have you ever felt that way? It is an awful feeling. Knowing that you can't talk or be with someone anymore because he is dead is heartbreaking. And it feels like my heart is in two, or is in small tiny broken pieces. I can't deal with this…he was everything to me." I cover my eyes and sob into my hands.

After a long sob, Dr. Jansen speaks up.

"America, I have seen many people go through the same things as you. They try to cope with the loss of a loved one, but can't.

This, however, is a different circumstance. This is the prince of the country and you seem to love him very much if your mind is causing you to think and react this way. Plus, no one is sure or has confirmed his death. Now, this is not a way for you to raise your hopes and say he isn't dead and he'll be home soon, but it is a way for you to open your mind and be optimistic. Don't always get disheartened. Also, I'm sure the reason why you haven't been told anything is because no one knows themselves what's going on! But I think everything will be understood soon enough."

I nod. He was right, about everything. I love Maxon. Why didn't I realise this before? Maybe none of this would have happened!

"Now you, Miss America, need to take care of yourself. Your systems aren't working because your brain is sending negative thoughts through. You need to eat, sleep and drink plenty each day, understood?"

I nod. Hopefully this will get me somewhere.

"You also must keep your mind off of Maxon, otherwise it will send you into another panic attack." He states.

I nod, again.

"It's lunch now and I expect you to eat. Your everybody's favorite, so we need you healthy." Dr. Jansen says with a wink before leaving the room.

I follow soon after and laugh.

Everybody's favorite for what? The Selection that doesn't exist anymore?

* * *

**So guys I'm on chapter 27 of this fanfic and I need some help. **

**CAN SOMEBODY GIVE ME SOME ADDITIONAL INFO ABOUT DAPHNE! I know she's mentioned briefly in one (or both) of the books but I read the books from my school library and it's summer so I can't really get them and reread. And I've forgotten a lot of it:/ **

**ALSO I know she's mentioned a lot in The Prince (right?) and I have tried to get it but it's out of stock where I can buy it sooooooo**

**The only thing I know is that her name is Daphne (she's a princess right?), is she Maxon's ex? And is she's from France? **

**Lawddy I'm hopeless, so if someone (ANYONE) would be such a dear and very helpful to tell me more about her, if you've read the Prince or not I really dk. And even maybe some characteristics about her? Oh, and if America knows their history and that, yeah! **

**Thank you I know it's a lot to ask but if u want her in this story I need to know more! So sorry and THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO WILL HELP ME!  
hug hug, kiss, kiss:)**

**P.S dont judge me...**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is a lil prezzie for you all. So may you all have a very Merry Christmas! Leave in the comment what you got from santa if you want;) **

**Okay this is like my fave chapter of my story, omg I'm so good at messing with my own emotions..**

**P.S. thanks to everyone for the reviews about daphne and suggesting to read the prince online and I did! Such a huge help, I'm very grateful!**

**also big thanks to the guest that made my absolute day! I was so touched by your review, as well as others. So THANKS TO YOU ALL! xo**

* * *

Two more days have passed. I have slowly been working to restore my health. Although I still have rings around my eyes and my maids have had to take my dress in. It isn't too bad, just slightly, I think. And we still have not been informed about anything. In the meantime, I do whatever it takes to get me to steer clear of panic attacks. Usually, I go outside and breath fresh air when I feel them coming. And to avoid panic attacks altogether I go in the cinema or library to distract me.

Queen Amberly is barely ever present. Of course she will be mourning her family. I wonder how destroyed she must feel.

We have to go through this all on our own. No queen, no Silvia. I guess there is Dr. Jansen, the therapist. I wonder if I was the only one who visited him.

I don't really feel like my normal self. I feel like I'm in a daze of unusual hobbies. All I really want to do is go home and cry, but I know I can't, and shouldn't.

I have recently been asking myself,

_What would Maxon think?_

He wouldn't want me moaning and moping, although he would be pleased to know I care for him so much. He's just a perfect person like that, not wanting people to worry about him. Well, he was.

It's now nighttime and I am thinking about all these thoughts and especially Maxon. I leave my room, desperate for space. A panic attack is threatening to strike and I am making my way towards fresh air, the gardens.

_Why wasn't it me? Maxon, where are you? _

I didn't even get to tell him goodbye. I told him good luck, which I'm glad. But he forgot to tell me good luck with my life without him.

My eyes are getting blurry with tears.

I'm about to reach the stairs when I think I'm hallucinating. There, coming from the direction of the hospital wing is Prince Maxon. I notice his honey-streaked hair that one hand is combing continuously. His arm is in a sling and he walks with a limp. His suit, from the day I last saw him is ripped in parts, dirtied and bloodied.

_Is this real life?_

"Maxon!" I yell. And I know it is real life when he turns his head and his tense face turns into a relieved smile. "Maxon!" I yell again. I break out into a run and make my way down the stairs. I stumble a few times, but never fall. He walks to the end of the stairs and meets me.

I run. I run and run and run. I run and jump into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He hugs me so tightly, so close. I never want him to let me go.

I haven't felt so relieved in all of my life!

"Oh, Maxon!" I sigh into his shoulder, tears rolling down my cheeks. His hands are secure tightly around my lower back to support me, I guess his arm doesn't hurt that much. We stand there for some time while he runs his hands through my hair, soothing me.

"I love you," I mumble into his shirt.

That one phrase. That one phrase could have changed everything for us. The Selection could be over by now if I had said that phrase before. It was something I had never said to Maxon, but always felt deep within my heart. There were times when I wanted to say it, and times when it felt like it was the only thing I should have said. But now,

it felt like the words found it's way out of my mouth and into his ears all on its own.

Maxon pulls back slightly to look at me. I don't want him to, because I probably look awful. But he looks at me, with that same gleam I know and that one eyebrow raised as if asking a question.

_Really_? It asks.

I nod and grab his face, smiling.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" I declare.

And then I crash my lips against his. Those sweet, gentle kisses have been swapped for these new, deep, passionate ones that still leave me breathless. I feel those happy tears down my cheeks and Maxon's smile underneath my lips.

He pulls away too soon. I'm still grabbing his face and he's still holding me tight.

"What happened to you?" Maxon asks with a sightly hoarse voice, increasing his level of concern.

"Maxon…you…you were dead!" More tears come. "I…I…couldn't do any-" I stutter but he kisses my lips again, stopping me from speaking. "Maxon," I cry. "How did you get out?"

"Shh, darling." He wipes a strand of hair behind my ear. "I believe you owe me a walk around the grounds."

* * *

_tell me whatcha think:D_


	17. Chapter 17

**You guys are amazing. Your reviews make me wanna cry, gosh y'all are too sweet! Thank you all and I'm glad you're enjoying it so far!**

* * *

Maxon carries me out into the grounds, holding me in the same way when I ran to him. Eventually I say to him,

"Maxon, you can put me down." Although, I don't want him to, I'm just worried about his injuries.

And he does, a little hesitantly, and once my feet touch the floor his arm is already wrapped around my thin waist. I think Maxon notices, too, and holds me tighter.

"So, Maxon…what happened?" I ask.

Maxon takes a deep breath. "Well we were almost in Hansport, about fifteen minutes or so, when it was bombed. It exploded and caught fire and went spinning out of control. Of course, me being the future heir to the throne, I was of utter importance and had to be found immediately. They found me soon, under some rubble that did no good for my scars," he winces, as if feeling the pain. "They got me out, but I was unconscious. I can barely remember what happened."

"But it took days!" I say. Maxon nods in understanding.

"Yes, I know. I don't know if it was on purpose to make sure we were safe or the train we were on. We had to be undercover so it didn't happen again. So we were put on this train filled with cattle and other goods. It kept stopping in different provinces, but eventually we got here. And here I am, with you." He smiles as he finishes.

I bury my head in his shoulder. "I missed you so much."

"Yes," he says. "I heard that you weren't acting like your usual self, my dear?" I look down in embarrassment. Maxon deserved an explanation.

"I was lost without you. I couldn't think, or eat or speak. I thought you were dead." I look up at him, tears welling in my eyes. "I'm pretty sure I diagnosed myself with depression. I was sent to this therapist and my maids took my dresses in," Maxon's grip tightened around my waist. "I couldn't sleep, either. That's why I'm here with you."

Maxon seems to be thinking these over in his head.

"I never realized how much you cared for me." He looks downwards. I stop Maxon, and turn to face him, clutching his face.

"I care for you more than you imagine. I care so much about you that my whole system stopped just at the thought of not having you near me. I love you, Maxon. So, so much." He smiles sheepishly.

"I love you, too." Maxon replies, placing his finger below my chin and tipping it upward. He plants a soft kiss on my lips, a huge contrast from the ones we shared before. "And since you love me so much," he smirks; happy I finally feel the same way for him as he does me. "You need to promise to eat and sleep and speak ok? I hate to think _I_ did this to you."

"No you didn't."

"But I was the reason…"

"Anyway," I don't want him feeling guilty. "You're here now and I promise to eat and sleep and speak, ok?" Maxon smiles.

"Good."

We walk farther around the grounds, as the night gets colder. Maxon places his dirty suit jacket on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry it's so filthy. I haven't had the opportunity to change, yet." He explains.

"It's fine." I say with a smile. I hesitate before asking my next question. "Is your arm alright? And your leg?"

"Uh, they've been better. They were both crushed under rubble, got a bit of a shock, I suppose. My arm is alright, but my leg is hurting pretty badly." Maxon stops to feel it. "I don't know what's wrong with it."

"You should probably get the doctor to check it out." I say.

"Every doctor is busy with my father." Maxon states, glumly.

"Your father? Is he alright?" I ask, actually concerned.

Maxon pauses. "I don't know. He had it worse than me, apparently. I haven't been able to see him. They say he's still unconscious and under serious sedations to calm his system. And since he's fairly old, he's having a hard time coping." Maxon shakes his head. "I don't know what's happening. They're keeping me in the dark."

"I know how you feel." I mumble under my breath.

"And I'm not ready. I'm not ready, America. I'm not ready to rule. There is still so much I have to learn! What if he dies, America? What then?" Maxon demands an answer, though I wonder why he asks me.

"Then you become the brilliant king I know you will be." I honestly reply.

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not. You will be a wonderful King, Maxon. I know it." I place my hand on his cheek.

We have turned and started for the doors to the palace.

"Have you seen your mother, yet?" I ask.

"No. You were the first person I saw when I arrived."

"You better go and see her. She's been awfully worried."

"I bet she has. You're right. Let's go." Maxon says.

"Am I coming?" I ask, confused.

"Yes. You are coming with me to your room, where you will sleep. And tomorrow I will see you without bags under your eyes, inhaling your breakfast. Understood?" Maxon says, matter-of-factly. I laugh with pleasure.

"Yes, your majesty!" I laugh.

Maxon makes sure I am under the covers and tucked in before he leaves my room.

"Sleep well, America." He says as he kisses my forehead.

"Sleep well, Maxon." I reply before I drift into a soundless sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning I wake up with a buzz. I feel so much better now knowing Maxon is safe.

As I look in the mirror when my maids do my hair and makeup, I am pleased to see that the dark circles around my eyes have gone down incredibly, and I have already started to feel my hunger returning. My maids seem pleased with my transformation as well, but they don't know why. They still think Maxon is dead.

"You are looking much better today, Miss." Anne smiles. "That therapist must work wonders." I don't say anything, I just smile. I don't know if I'm allowed to tell anyone, yet. And risking our trust at this point would break my heart. And now, I have a very strong feeling that I will be winning this competition.

I walk down to breakfast with a smile on my face. The Queen has made an appearance, along with the three others sitting down, confused at both the queen and I. When we are all almost finished the Queen stands.

"Girls, I have some wonderful news. The Prince and King are back, alive." A round of sighs and gasps are shared, but not me. "You will all have the opportunity to see Prince Maxon after you eat. He will be in the library."

And just like that, three girls are finished with breakfast, already. I decide to go too, not wanting them to have all the fun. The other girls are rushing down the hall, but the Queen stops me.

"I admire how much you care for my son," she says to me.

I smile, touching my heart. "I'm so glad he's alright."

"I think it was you that kept him going, Lady America." Queen Amberly grins. I look down and blush, Maxon must have spoken to his mother, how embarrassing. "Now go. I think he's looking forward to seeing you again."

Yep, Maxon definitely spoke to her.

I make my way to the library, but even though I haven't reached it, I can still hear the squeals and gasps.

I walk through the doors and there I see Celeste hugging Maxon seductively. Well, she's back to her original self. But I can't help, but feel a tinge of sympathy for her. Maxon looks up and meets my eyes, and they brighten.

"Lady America!" He exclaims, obviously hinting to Celeste that it was time to let go. And she eventually does.

I think Maxon was trying to play up our meeting, like we hadn't seen each other yesterday. In a way, it reminded me of our first meeting, when I had to keep it secret, otherwise it would be unfair to the others.

"Oh, Maxon! So glad your safe!" And I don't act one bit of that. I honestly say how I feel, and even add some of that sadness in. He wraps his arm and sling around me tightly and I do the same around his neck.

"Good to see you nice and healthy," he whispers into my hair, tickling me.

"All thanks to you." I whisper back.

"I'm tugging me ear, by the way." He says softly, again. I giggle and nod before releasing our embrace.

The others force Maxon to tell them what happened, but Maxon down played it a lot. He explained much more to me, and I feel happier because I know that means he trusts me.

"How is the king?" Kriss asks.

"He's alright. He just has a lot of work to do and reorganizing for this important meeting, along with trying to stop the rebels from doing this again." Maxon replies quickly and flatly. I knew it was a lie, not just because he told me what was really going on with his father, but the change in his tone.

"Maybe next time we should come, too." I suggest.

"No. We don't want anything like this happening again." Maxon replies. It was simple, yet held tons of meaning.

Maxon looked directly in my eyes and they said,

_I don't want it happening to you._

I understood, of course. But I don't want it happening to him again, either!

After conversation, that I occasionally took part in, I went straight into my room. I was in the mood for some piano.

Not long after, there was a brisk knock before Maxon waltzed in.

"Hello," he smiles. I turn around.

"Hey,"

"That sounds lovely."

"Thank you. It's a song I used to play at birthday parties. Great for dancing."

Maxon nods.

"So, I was thinking,"

"Like you usually do," I say.

Maxon chuckles. "Yes I was thinking. Yesterday was very emotional and you were probably very tired and… uh… Well, what you said…about love. Are you sure? Or was that just the emotions talking?" Maxon looked pained as he asked the question.

I stood up and walked over to him, placing a hand on his cheek.

"I love you. Today, tomorrow, forever. I love you Maxon Schreave. I can assure you of that, your majesty." I say softly.

Maxon looks like he has just won the lottery.

"I love you, too." I look up into his eyes but end up closing them, as he kisses my lips.

"Now I must go." He states as he pulls apart. "I'll see you at dinner, my dear!" Maxon calls over his shoulder as he walks out the door.

"Bye…" I say softly, even though he's already gone.

What did I do? What made him leave so quickly?


	19. Chapter 19

I'm so worried and confused. Maxon's safe and here, but what was that? Why did he just leave? What did I do to make him leave so quickly?

I walk down to the dining hall for dinner, quite nervous. I know that there is supposed to be an elimination soon, but I had thought they would postpone it due to the rebel attacks. But who knows?

Is Maxon going to be eliminating someone tonight? Will that person be me? I know I had a huge amount of confidence before, but that begins to slowly fade away as I reach the dining hall.

I miss taking my seat next to Maxon, but he sits at the Royal Family's table. And he seems to be the only one there. Queen Amberly is probably looking after King Clarkson. The rest of the Elite aren't here yet either, I must be early.

Maxon is leaning forward in his chair, resting his nose on his clasped hands. He looks like he's thinking intensely about something; he doesn't even notice I'm here.

I walk over to the table where the Elite usually sit. I'm about to take my seat when Maxon speaks,

"Please, sit with me,"

I turn around and he's looking up at me now with a bright smile.

"Oh," I say and walk towards him. "Why?"

"Don't you want to sit with me?" he laughs.

"No, no. It's just I don't usually sit here."

"Yes well, I'll be very lonely if no one sits with me. My parents are… occupied at the moment." Maxon explains and I nod because I know what he means.

"Are the others joining us?" I ask.

"Yes, but you have arrived twenty minutes early."

"So have you." I point out.

He laughs. "Yes, true. I was on my way to speak with my mother, but she is down in the hospital wing with my father."

"Is that why you left so suddenly?" I ask. Maxon nods. "So I didn't do anything to make you leave?"

Maxon smiles and grabs my hands with his own.

"You didn't do anything, I can assure you." I sigh back into my chair with relief.

"So you're not eliminating me?" Maxon laughs like it's the funniest thing he's heard.

"No! Of course not, my dear!"

Soon the other Elite have joined Maxon and I around the table and are eating while talking about our visit to our favorite provinces.

"Apart from our own, you mean?" Elise asks.

"Yes, of course." Maxon states.

"I liked Dakota. The mountains in the distance were so beautiful." Elise says.

"Yes! They were amazing!" Kriss exclaims. Maxon looks around at us all, smiling. I stare blankly ahead, remembering the beautiful mountains that were found in Dakota.

"America?" Maxon snaps me out of my fantasy.

"Huh?" Maxon chuckles.

"What was your favorite province?"

"Apart from your own," Kriss reminds me.

I pause, thinking about it for a while. A flashback of our recent journey spins around my mind. All I see our lots and lots of dresses and people screaming, and Maxon. But one place in particular stands out. The big blue sky and rows upon rows of gorgeous green fields. And the dazzling bouquet of Sumner-famous flowers that Maxon brought just for me.

"I liked Sumner. I liked its blue skies and green land and beautiful flowers. I felt so much weight lifted off my shoulders." I say in a daze.

The girls nod while Maxon stares intently. He understands what I mean.

But I hope the remembrance of that night doesn't change Maxon's mind on eliminating me.

I finish my dinner and walk back into my room. I close the door when fatigue hits me. All I want to do is curl up in my sheets and sleep for a long time.

* * *

Breakfast was just the same as dinner, except Queen Amberly made an appearance. I meet Maxon's eyes and tug my ear, hoping to see Maxon later today. And to my disappointment, he shakes his head.

No, Maxon! What's the matter? Why do you keep acting like this? Why all of the sudden changes in emotions?

I really just need a hug from him to reassure me.

Maxon, what's going on?


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok guys... bad news. I'm going away. I'm going on holiday and won't be back for two weeks and I doubt I'll have access to much wifi so I won't post new chapters for a while. But if I get the chance I'll try! I promise!**

**SO I thought I'd give you this lovellly chapter before I go:( **

**:( sorry guys. Don't give up on me**

***Arnold Schwarzenegger (or however you spell it) voice***

**I'll be back!**

* * *

I've come to the conclusion that Maxon must be busy with meetings all day. Since his father is unable to work, Maxon must take his place with the thousands of meetings…right?

The gardens give me the space to think. From these enormous walls that engulf me, the gardens bring me peace. I just wish things were easier. I just wish Maxon was mine and mine alone, not with four other girls. I wish the king didn't despise me and I wish I had my family with me again.

I think I've spent enough time out here and decide it's a good time to go back inside. I slowly carry my numb body back into the walls that surround me.

I wonder what Maxon's doing.

I walk up the stairs to the first floor and hear giggling. I slow my pace and peek upwards. Maxon is holding a giddy Kriss' hand, speaking softly to her.

I feel like I've just been shot in the chest. He hasn't had meetings; he's been spending his day with Kriss! I fall back onto the stairs; I'm so far down that they won't be able to see me.

I should be used to it now. And I have to get used to it. I can't just get miserable because he has a date with one of them. It's not like he shared his first kiss with them! So I shake the emotions away and march right up those stairs. They both look up and Maxon immediately recoils.

"America!" he says.

"Hello," I smile. I can see a hint of disappointment in my reaction on Kriss' face.

"Uh, I was just, uh-" Maxon stutters.

"We were planning a date for tomorrow." Kriss smiles innocently.

She's really pushing it. She wants to see me mad.

"Well, that sounds lovely. I was just heading up to my room, but I'll see you both later." And with a nice, big smile I walk over to my room.

As soon as the door closes my posture sinks and I let out a breath I didn't realize I have been holding. My maids aren't here. No one is here. I think a nap would satisfy my mood.

I'm about to doze off when the door opens.

"America, I'm sorry! Let me just-" Maxon stops, expecting me to be up and about. "Are you alright?" He comes beside the bed and feels my forehead. I smile.

"I'm fine Maxon, just a bit tired." I reply.

Maxon stares back at me in utter bewilderment, but shakes it away.

"As I was saying. Kriss asked if we could spend the day together, but I was on my way to see my mother. So then she asked if we could plan something tomorrow an-"

"Maxon," I interrupt him.

"What?" He asks with more confusion.

"It's ok. You don't have to explain." I smile.

"What do you mean?"

"This is a competition, Maxon. You have to spend time with the other competitors, not just me. And I'm not saying that I don't care or that it doesn't make me mad. I'm saying I understand."

Relief floods Maxon's face. He comes and kneels down beside my bed.

"I love you," he smiles and kisses me before practically running out of the room.

"I love you, too." I say to no one.

This time I don't get upset or mad. In fact, I smile and laugh to myself. I know everything will be fine. Because Maxon Schreave loves me and I feel the exact same way towards him.


	21. Chapter 21

**GUYS OMG IM BACK YAY!**

**Its been wayyy too longa nd there are soooo many fanfic updates and new stories i have to read ughhh! Couldnt yall have waited til i got back? haha nah im joking!**

**Anyway I read all the new reviews and my heart burst because of all the love you guys gave me! I'm really happy you guys like my story so much and I hope you all are happy for a new update!**

**So thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou for all the reviews and keep em coming! I love you all and i missed yall too much.**

**Now i gtg catch up on new selec fanfic and yall need to read mine!**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

No one had seen King Clarkson since the tour. He had made no appearance. I assumed he must still be recovering, but he must be getting better. Right?

Maxon and I were walking around the grounds as we usually do and chatting about nothings like we always do. It was getting colder and colder, so my maids had made sure to keep me wrapped up in different fabrics and furs.

"Please, sit." Maxon said when we reached our usual bench. So, I took a seat and he sat right next to me. "Well for the past week, I have been speaking with my mother quite a bit." Maxon says a little hesitantly.

"Yes, I remember you saying that you were going to see her." That reminds me of his date with Kriss, but I don't mention it.

Maxon nods. "Well, I spent time with her talking about the One, who I will choose." I nod intently as he takes my hand. "I know who I want. I think I've known from the beginning, but now I'm sure. I want you, America. You're the only One."

I squeeze Maxon's hand affectionately. "And how does this relate to your mother?"

"Well, I was asking her for permission and, of course, she approved. But, the thing is…" Maxon stopped and seemed to consider the alternatives. "My father was released from the hospital wing, yesterday. He's back in action. America, you have to know by now he will not accept my choice in marrying you."

I look down. I tried so hard on that tour, didn't I do anything right?

"What are we going to do?" I ask.

"I don't know. But he has to know I will not accept marrying any other woman." The comment is small comfort, but I release a smile to make him feel better. "We'll figure something out." Maxon cups my cheek and gives me a reassuring smile.

Then, he gently kisses my lips. And as if on cue, a light snow begins to fall around us. I can feel the tiny snowflakes rest onto my hands and shoulders, giving me chills, but Maxon's warmth takes over my body.

Later, at dinner, we are all surprised to see that King Clarkson has made a special appearance.

"I apologize for being unable to become present during meals and other activities, but due to previous rebel attacks I have been forced to reorganize the province assembly as well as other matters. Now, on Saturday, the mayors from each province shall be visiting the palace, as it is a much safer position to hold such an important meeting. The mayors shall stay for that day until Monday, where they will leave that night. And unfortunately, I will not be joining you all for dinner as last minute preparations are needed." And as quickly as he came, he was gone. But I did notice the limp in his step.

The next day was Friday. We had the Report that night and preparations for the mayors that evening.

But, that morning, Elise, Kriss, Celeste and I were busying ourselves in the Women's Room when Silvia came in with 'important information'.

"Ladies, I bet you all are wondering when your next assignment will be!" she somehow squeaks. "Well due to our busy weekend ahead of us and recent situations we have extended the assignment until the top three are chosen. No one is sure when that will be, but it could be very soon, so be prepared." Silvia explains before click-clacking her way out.

The four of us couldn't help but wonder and think about what the assignment could be.

"Maybe we have to write a report." Kriss suggested.

"Don't be ridiculous. A report? This isn't school, Kriss. What would we write a report on anyway, how much we love Maxon?" Celeste countered.

"Well, you never know. A queen has to write reports on things, you know Celeste. They aren't just for looking pretty." Kriss shot back.

Everyone went silent. No one would expect Kriss to have a go at Celeste in any way, but there was living proof of it. I wish I had one of Maxon's cameras so I could capture Celeste's face. Her expression was so shocked, but so livid at the same time. Then, her face became red and she held her arm up like she was about to strike Kriss.

"That may have sounded like a mean comment, but take it as a compliment, Celeste," I say, standing up to leave. "She just called you pretty." I walked out before I could hear or see anything else, but I heard no screams so I assumed Celeste had cooled off.

Before the Elite, Silvia and the Queen went to get ready for the Report we had decorated the Great Hall for the Mayor's arrivals tomorrow. The decorations weren't as spectacular as past decorations we have had for other events, but it was only a meeting so it didn't matter. It was all very simple and bland, but I doubted the mayor's would see much of it anyway.

And soon, we were seated on the set of the Report. Gavril Fadaye was talking about all the latest palace happenings, including the mayor's arrival.

I found it odd that Gavril had spoken about it on television. Rebels watching could easily see this as an advantage to strike again. I just hoped they wouldn't.

My maids were buzzing around me as they prepared me for bed, but I only half listened. I was in a daydream of peaceful thoughts, for once.

I was Maxon's One.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day we were all waiting outside the entrance doors, prepared to greet the mayor's of the provinces. I stood in between Maxon and Celeste and waited for the mayor's to arrive.

Soon, one by one, the 35 mayors were making their way into the palace, bowing and kissing our hands. And then, we are all enjoying cups of teas and biscuits before the men head to their big meeting.

I remember most of the mayors and make decent conversation with them. I don't know if it was just me, but a few of them enjoyed my company. I notice Mr. Campbell and make my way towards him.

"Hello, Mr. Campbell," I smile. He looks up cheerfully.

"Hello Lady America! What a friendly face to see!" He replies.

"Good to see you, too sir. How are you enjoying the palace?"

"My isn't it spectacular. I wish I could stay longer. Quite a shame I'm only here for business, I would love to take a tour."

Before I can reply someone calls for me.

"America!" It was Kriss. "Come over here!" She's standing with Mr. Rogers, the mayor of Carolina.

"My apologies. I hope you enjoy your stay." Then I curtsy and make my way over to Kriss.

"Mr. Rogers here was just telling me about Carolina. I can't believe you haven't told any of us about it."

I was caught a bit off guard by that.

"Oh, well it's been awfully busy. And I already assumed everyone knew how lovely it is." I reply and Mr. Rogers chuckles, but Kriss's face is hard and cold. I guess she wanted to catch me off guard and make a fool out of myself, but there's always a loophole.

"Hello ladies, Mr. Rogers." Says Maxon as he walks over to join our conversation.

"Prince Maxon," Mr. Rogers bows while Kriss and I curtsy.

"Mr. Rogers, how proud you must be of your own Lady America." He says.

"Yes, the whole province is rooting for her. We knew she always had it in her." Replies the mayor.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Then Maxon averts his eyes to me and I instantly glance away before I do something silly like blush or stare.

"Welcome Mayors, to our humble palace. We hope you enjoy your stay as much as we enjoy your company," bellows the King. "Now, I'm afraid we will have to depart from these lovely ladies and begin our conference immediately. If you would all make your way to the third floor." The king then turns and makes his way to the stairs.

Mr. Rogers and Kriss have left, but Maxon is still there.

"America," he starts.

"Maxon, don't be nervous. You'll do perfect." I say to him, willing him to believe it.

"But-"

I stop his words with the quickest, lightest kiss on his lips.

"Smile." I demand. "Smile." Maxon gives in and releases a small smile on his face.

"America, I was only going to say that I want to see you tonight, that's all." He beams.

"Oh," I reply feeling quite embarrassed. I can start to feel my cheeks burn.

He rests a hand on my shoulder. "But it's okay. Thank you for the support." So with a smile and a wink, Maxon follows the men up the stairs to the very important meeting.

The rest of us, the women, are occupying our time in the Women's Room. It was quite a relaxing evening. Elise, Kriss and I were chatting quietly over cups of tea while Celeste read one of her infamous magazines. Queen Amberly occupied her time looking through and signing different documents.

"What do you think the meeting's about?" Elise wondered, quietly.

"I don't know, but it must be important." Kriss replies.

Then they turn to me. "What do you think, America?" Elise asks.

"Probably just important government stuff that we're not allowed to know about." I answer.

The two girls giggle lightly at my comment. I smile widely to know I have these two almost-friends to talk to. It seems as though even when Kriss is trying to see me fail she can be a nice girl half of the time.

We then make our way to dinner…by ourselves. We all expected the meeting to be over by now and have a very busy dinner, but it seemed the meeting was still in place.

Dinner is quiet and uneventful. No one really makes an effort to start a conversation, but rather focuses on the food instead. That, I am completely fine with.

Then, I make my way to my room alone. Anne undoes my elaborate hairdo and Lucy sets out my nightgown. Once, my hairs out and my gown is on I walk into the bathroom where Mary helps me wash off my makeup. When I come back out Lucy gives me a pair of fuzzy socks.

"To keep your toes warm at night," she explains.

"Thank you," I smile and sit on the bed to put on the warm socks.

"Is that all, miss?" Anne asks as I settle into bed.

"Yes, thank you girls. You may go."

As soon as the door shuts, I immediately remember Maxon. He said he wanted to see me tonight, but this meeting is going forever. I wonder if he will even have the time to see me. He will probably be so tired after it and go straight to bed.

But he did say he wanted to _tonight_. The least I could do was stay up for a bit longer to see if he would come.

I got out of bed, my fuzzy socks sinking into the soft carpet as I make my way over to my piano. I play a few notes, but don't find the will to play a song. It's too late; I would wake everyone up anyway. So I move over to my desk and start to write a small letter to my family. I tell them everyone is safe after the rebel attack and how the mayors are here. I tell them how much I miss them and how I can't wait to see them. Then I place the small note in an envelope, before I start to doze off.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello lovelies! And welcome all new readers!**

**Whichever or whoever, I appreciate you for** **reading my story**

**xo**

* * *

Someone shakes me awake and I sit up with a start. I notice that I'm still at my desk. I look up and see Maxon with the desk lamp that is still on.

"Oh," I stand up quickly. Luckily, Maxon's arms are there to catch me before I tumble over.

"America," he whispers.

"Oh, hey Maxon," I say groggily. "Sorry, I must've fallen asleep."

"It's fine. I'm sorry I kept you up so late." He guides me to a stable stance.

"No, no. It's alright." I reply. "How was the meeting?" I ask with more excitement.

"It went well, very well." He says. "Much better than I expected. Thank god for your wonderful advice, though. I don't know what I would have done without it." Maxon smiles mischievously

"That's great, Maxon!" I exclaim as I wrap my arms around his neck, giving him a huge hug. "I knew you'd do fine." I whisper into his neck.

"Well, thank you America for all your encouragement. It makes everything so much less stressful." Maxon says.

"Oh, no problem. Sometimes I do it without knowing."

Maxon laughs.

"So why did you want to see me tonight?" I ask.

"Apart from just wanting to see you, you mean?"

"Yes," I roll my eyes mockingly.

"I guess I just wanted to tell you how I went. Whether it was good or bad, I wanted to tell you."

"Why?"

"Because you care."

"Oh."

"And you're the only one who really knows apart from my parents." He adds.

We stand there in silence for a minute.

"Maxon do you trust me?" I ask suddenly. Although it pains me to ask, worried I still haven't fulfilled my plan to be accepted by Maxon again and gain his trust. Have I done enough to earn it back?

Maxon thinks for a moment, but then a smile inches onto his face.

"Yes. I do trust you America,"

"Really?" My eyes grow wide and my heart beats faster.

He laughs. "Yes. You've shown a huge amount of trust and loyalty to me, America."

Then I give him another big hug. Too soon, he pulls apart.

"I better go."

"But-"

"No, America. We have a busy day tomorrow so we both need our sleep."

"What's the time?" I ask.

He looks at his watch. "11:40 pm," Maxon answers.

"And when did the meeting end?"

"About ten minutes ago,"

"Wow."

"Now go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Maxon kisses my forehead, leads me to bed and then closes the door.

It doesn't take long to fall asleep.

I wake up the next day to the sun shining through the curtains. Anne, Mary and Lucy come in soon after I sit up and rub my eyes. I remember last night and Maxon. Did he really come to my room? Or was it a dream. If it was real, then I was so groggy at the time I can't remember if it did happen, so it feels like a dream.

"Did you sleep well, miss?" Lucy asks.

"I did, although it took a while to get to sleep." I reply.

"Why did it take so long for you to fall asleep?" Lucy asks again, but one look from Anne tells her she's gone to far. "Sorry miss."

Mary is rummaging through my closet while Anne talks to me.

"Today is a big day, Lady America!" she squeaks.

"Really? What's happening?" I ask.

"There is a ball tonight in honor of our guests. It's mandatory for everyone to attend."

"That's weird. It's very short notice isn't it?" I pause as she walks me to the bathroom.

"Tis, but no matter. We've had a beautiful gown waiting for something like this!"

"What do you mean?" We stop at the door.

"We made a stunning dress for a different occasion, but it was far too casual for that specific occasion. This is the perfect opportunity to wear it as this ball isn't as formal as others."

"Oh," I reply. "When can I see it?"

"Tonight," she replies. "When we put you in it."

I groan with impatience.

"Now go wash. We need you to look refreshed and spectacular tonight." Anne says before she pushes me into the bathroom.

After I've bathed and dressed in simple, pale pink dress I go down to breakfast where we are flooded with the 35 mayors off Illea. I walk in the doors at the same time as Elise and find our usual seats are already taken. The royal family's table has doubled because of another table added to the end. Unfortunately, Mr. Franklin, the mayor of Midston, occupies my seat next to Maxon and no other seat is available.

That only leaves the old tables that were used when the Selection had more numbers.

"Wow," Elise whispers. "What do we do?" I frankly had no idea either.

"Well, we go eat breakfast." So I walked forward to the head table and curtsy where they can all see me.

"Good morning to you all." I say and as I look up Maxon is smiling.

There are mumbles of 'hello's and 'good morning's and some acknowledging nods.

Elise comes and curtsies as well before we walk to the empty tables together.

"Did you hear about the ball tonight?" Elise asks me once we start eating. I nod while I swallow my potatoes. "Are you nervous?"

I stop eating for a moment and furrow my brows.

"Why would I be nervous? It's just another ball that we're all more than used to." I explain.

Elise hesitates.

"Well, I had a thought," she plays with her food. "Silvia said that Maxon would be announcing the top three soon, right?" I nod. "Well, I thought he'll announce it tonight. It's a good enough time, right? The Selection has been going on for four months now, it has to end eventually."

I think about Elise's hypothesis. She actually has a very good point. Maxon could do it any time now, and tonight would be a perfect time.

Soon, the rest of the Elite enter and the conversation dies.


End file.
